Rogue and Music
by Vir
Summary: Hi this is my first story. It’s about a new teacher that encourages rouge to join the choir. What will she choose for her song? Can this teacher be trusted or is she to nice. Romy
1. Day to Day

Hi this is my first story don't be too hard on me.

I don't own anything its all marvels except for the teacher and a few random people in the story.

_Italics are thoughts _

Another day to just get through go to school where people constantly plot to get me out of there leave the school. Go to school where the teachers ignore me and everyone like me. Then I have to go to lunch where I sit with well lack of a better term friends even though when I get home ill escape to my room where I'll read or watch some movie or TV till supper or a danger room session. Kitty will come in and out of the room blabbing about boys and shopping and other stuff that holds little interest to me if any at all. That's how I get by living day to day. In my simple routine.

That was until today it seems so simple how the small things make a big difference.

Hey mutie why don't you just stay home you probably won't graduate at least not fairly like the rest of us. I earn everything I get for one thing and josh like you or your other jock friends earn any of your grades. Skunk you better watch who you're talking to. Mr. Kline you should be on your way you wouldn't want one bad word from a teacher getting you suspended from the basketball team now would you. No Mrs. Diddle I was just on my way. Not that you would have the courage to do that. Mr. Kline did you say something. Don't know what you're talking about Mrs. Diddle. Rouge would you mind stepping in my classroom I would like to have a word with you. Sure Mrs. Diddle. Now rouge I have noticed that you just seem to come and go through this school and do your best not to be noticed. Its for the best Mrs. Diddle. Yah I can see that it just seems you have been treated unfairly all around before how the best way to put this mutant where exposed you had some of the best grades in your class. Now I the teachers that fallow Mr. Kelly like he's the savior grade you and your house mates unfairly. Sorry I got on a personal vent there its been hinted to me the new teacher that some should be treated differently to make it all around fair for the rest how rude. Sorry again But Rouge I know I'm new here but have you thought ever of being in a activity. Mrs. diddle the others have tried to be in activities and quickly learned that they where not welcome also it's not really safe for me to be in groups I should go I have to be getting home. Well rouge your always welcome to join one of our choirs or there is a solo contest coming up in the spring. Ok thanks. Why do you call me rouge? Sorry if I offended you it's just that I noticed that's what your friends call you and I noticed that you cringe when your teachers call you by your last name. Its fine its just teachers usually aren't nice to us you probably should be careful. Ill be fine.

_That was weird. I just not sure what to make of that I mean I do miss singing I haven't sang since I was back in Mississippi. But then __Irene_ _took me out of the choir all she said was that it was for the best. Probably just trying to keep me cooped up at home. Which is all I do now, But how can I trust this teacher the last time I trusted someone new it was my stupid mother. _

Rouge are you coming. Yah kitty I just have to stop at my locker. What you have been in the school forever already. _Wow I'm surprised she noticed lance probably wasn't around for her to flirt with although she's been talking about peter a lot sense he helped us save the world. _Sorry I was talking to a teacher. Rouge when are you going to learn they aren't going to change grades just do your best. Yah I know day to day. Um exactly whatever that means but are you ready to go. Yah lets go. _I think I'm done living just day to day. _


	2. Conversation

**Sorry sorry sorry I didn't relies that I had spelled her name wrong till luckily it was pointed out to me I will try not to do that again.**

So fyi Colossus and gambit have moved into the mansion maybe later Ill do better to explain how this came about but as of right now in the story its irrelevant. Just know they live there now.

That night Rogue was sitting in her room doing her homework and thinking of putting a movie on just for some background noise. Kitty was sitting at her desk putting on makeup. An average night.

" Kitty why are you putting on makeup your not going anywhere"

"Well you know its always nice to look your best also I'm going down to the rec room to study you never know who will be there"

_I see she's hoping to see __Peter. This could get entertaining the men around here defiantly protect there girls at least lance lived outside the mansion. Poor peter he's going to be watched like a hawk and that will be before we know if he likes her it will only get worse for him when he dose._

"That's nice kitty can I ask you a question."

"Um sure wait is it about boys cause if it is I think I know which one it is I've seen him watching you at dinner ever since he moved in."

" No its not about boys"

"Ok but I'm just saying I've seen the way he looks at you but what did you want to ask"

"Its kind of stupid but do you ever think of doing a extra curricular activity anymore."

"Well no not really after what happened to jean what's the point also being a x-men takes up plenty of study time already why do you ask you weren't ever really yeah group activity's before"

"I know its just kind of sad to see everyone cooped up here every night and so few people have friends outside of these four walls"

"Well rogue there's not a lot of support out there also there's so many people living here now its hard to be lonely" "So you going to come down stairs" "you know who will probably be there" She added with a tone of teasing

"Kitty I don't think it so its not a good idea to encourage him"

" Why not shouldn't you get to have someone to rogue plus gambit is so cute and he obviously likes you"

Kitty said as she got up crossed the room to grab her books mostly to be used as a prop more than actual studying. Rogue turned in her bed and sat up to address kitty with a serious look.

"Well first off it's not safe for him to like me for more than one reason she added under her breath. So I won't do anything to encourage him besides he doesn't like me he's intrigued by me the one thing he cant get. No I think Ill stay right where I'm at"

"Fine what ever" Kitty walked out of her room. "She will come around some day" she said softy to herself as she walked down the hall.

In her room rogue was deep in thought homework finished she had started to read a book she had been meaning to finish but thoughts of the day kept her well distracted.

_Why would a teacher in Bayville be nice to a x__avier student. It's no secret we are not liked. The last time I trusted a new person there it didn't end well. Shoot it could be my rotten mother again. Although I did here she has a husband and a few kids that would be kind of hard for even my mother to rig up. Also if my mother where in town the brotherhood would have sent some kind of sine like toad finally getting kicked onto the street also Wanda wouldn't put up with her around they don't mesh well. So Music not many know this but I can play the piano it was something to do while being stuck in the house all the time with no social life and a fake skin______disease__. Gagh didn't even get to enjoy life when I could. But I did learn to play the piano Over the last few years there I became quite good. I would practice for hours and it was nice irene would smile when ever I was playing and would constantly complement me on how good I was and my dedication to practice. But after learning what I have it just seemed wrong to play any more. But if no one knows about it then I would be just playing for me. And the professor did have a sound proof piano room put in for the students who's parents insisted they continue to practice. Even though there's only a few of them but I thought it was nice and he had such a beautiful piano brought in. I probably could sneak in there now most often its empty now and no ones going to come in if I remember to lock the door._


	3. Morning person

Lets see I forgot to do this last time I don't own anything.

I was wondering if anyone picked up on the vibe I was trying to convey about kitty's and rogues conversation I was trying to make it fell like a conversation you have with a collage roommate that you don't know well yet but they are the only one in the room to talk to and so you fell awkward talking to them but you still do anyway. Also rogue will still seem a little out of character right now. You learn why latter.

­­--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am not a morning person. I have spent many a nights reading till late into the night. Then barely pulling myself in bed for school. So it was no shock to anyone when I did not show up for breakfast. I quietly snuck out and left for school a hour before anyone would be leaving_. So here I am pulling my sweatshirt tighter around my body. Its march and its still so cold in the mornings_. _So what exactly am I supposed to say hey what where you meaning about joining. I'm still kind of paranoid about this she hasn't even heard me sing and is trying to get me in her choir. Well I guess I'm at the school and its now or never._

(nock nock) Come in. Aw rogue its nice to see you what brings you in so early in the morning.

Well you see Mrs. Diddle I kind of wanted to ask you more about the choir and why you want me to join you have never even heard me sing. Also choir that just sounds like being in close proximity of a lot of other people which is just not a good thing.

O dear well I would like for you to join the choir a little for the point that I want to start a woman's choir in this school so I have been recuing girls and I saw a tape from when you where in the play that you had to sing a few bars at least. I just thought that you where once in a group activity why not join again choir is not really a contact group.

Well I guess that's true wait who taped that play I tried out for that to compete with kitty. _But I was good in it. _

I don't know I found it when I was going through the music storage room and wanted to know what was on it. So are you going to join our choir we meet before school on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Although there's a group that comes before school everyday to practice or just hang out in here.

O yah like how big of a group.

About 3 of them they used to be bigger but some of them graduated.

_What do they think there in high school musical or something._

Apparently rogue a few years ago they started practicing for group solo contest they where a small group that had prepared a song and then each has a solo they where working on and just never stopped coming in every morning. they are also in the band and Sit in here during all the games (chuckles) they sneak out of the stadium to come in here not that I blame them its so cold to sit around with a bunch metal music instruments. I'm from the mid west where it's either below zero or in the 90s with a humidity that makes it fell like above 100s.

_She's a rambler._

Well miss diddle I know what you mean not the below zero thing I'm from Mississippi where it is beautifully warm all the time.

(laughs under her breath) I can deal with the cold that's for sure doesn't mean I like to. Any way I got off subject again I do that a lot. But rogue dear what do you think are you going to join our choir? If you fell nervous about your voice Ill work with you in the small lesson room next to my office till you fell more comfortable.

_Why not I mean what's there to lose also no one from the institute has ever gone to any of the choir concerts here and they practice before school and I do miss music. _

Why not.

Great so do you want to work before school anytime.

No Mrs. Diddle that wont be necessary I was in a choir in middle school and I can play the piano I prefer if I could just hide in other voices till I get mine back really.

I can respect that. So you play piano maybe we can bribe you to play accompiement for solo contest if you don't sing one.

I don't know about that. But I'm going to sneak out and get to class.

O wow how time fly's its I only have 15 min till class.

On her way out of Mrs. Diddles office she noticed that there where actually a few kids hanging out in the choir room before school. She didn't recognize any of them. Wow if she hadn't told me about them I would wonder if we went to the same school. _But they probably think that about me before mutants where exposed that's all people know about me._


	4. stupid alarm clock

Hi disclaimer I don't own anything.

So lets see some notes.

Thoughts _italic _

Sound effects ( ) just so I can get the point across.

This chap is Remy's view of the day.

(beep beep beep) _ I didn't set my alarm for this early. O well. _Hits his alarm clock and switches its settings to off.

(Louder beep beep beep beep) opens eyes _Its 8 in the morning I don't have to be up for at least a hour I don't go to school. What is making that irritating sound._

(Even louder yet beep beep beep) Troughs off covers and angrily searches for the source of the sound. Come on beep again I dare you. (beep beep beep) Come on its not even in my room.

Puts on a T-shirt and leaves the room. Walks down the hall by one room and then clear as day. (beep beep beep) O Bobby I shall just have to teach you about leavening your alarm on after you go to breakfast.

Picks the lock of bobby's door and lets himself in. Goes over to bobby's alarm clock that is now letting out the loudest most annoying beep yet.

Well bobby lets hope you have an alarm on your cell phone because this thing will not be wakening me up tomorrow. Charges it and it explodes.

Leaves the room and locks the door behind him. Is about to go back to his room when he hears someone trying to make as little noise as possible. _Hum remys interested who would be trying to sneak out of this place its not against the rules to be going to school early. _Rushes in his room and changes into some jeans and shoes that won't be heard easily and quickly but quietly. Heads outside and sees its rogue.

_Hum well this is a great way to start the day. What is rogue up to? I fallowed her for weeks she is no morning person. So what has her going to school an hour earlier than usual. _

She walks into the school. _Remy thing his chere is up to something. _Peers in the window sees her go into the music room. _Good she's going in a room that faces outside. _He makes his way over the yard facing the music room. Stands next to a tree so as to not be caught yet.

_Well lets see she's talking to a teacher she never talked to a teacher she usually try's to avoid them when she can.(students chattering car horns honking) Well the rest of the students are showing up I better get out of here before I'm caught don't want to lose my good name, Maybe ill catch up on some sleep. _

Gets back to the mansion decides to skip the door and makes his way across the yard and scurries up to his balcony. He's just settled back in bed when. (bang bang bang) wake up cajun deal is you get to sleep till the rest are a school not the whole day training in a half hour.

_Wolvie needs a chill pill or a girl._ I'm up Logan. _(a loud muffled scuff and the sound of walking away) _

A little past noon Remy made his way back to his room this was his time till the ruggys came back and then on mon wed and thurs they had the older training sessions shortly after school which he always liked a garneted time to see rogue and do some flirting. Remy made his way to the shower and then dressed and flopped down on his bed for a afternoon nap only he couldn't fall asleep.

_I still want to know what she was doing it may have simply been that she was talking about a grade. Surprisingly she's one of the few that still cares about getting a fair grade not that she shouldn't just she never let on to anyone that she had cared before._

_Well…If I'm not going to sleep I could always do some investigating._

With that thought he got out of bed and snuck to rogues room.

He got the door open and started looking around the room. He noticed it was easy to tell whose was whose. When you entered the room to the right wall was a two desks separated by a TV stand. One was vary neat and had pink stationary and multicolored pens on it.

The second desk had old homework scattered around it a DVD case sitting upside down, and two pens sitting there.

On the left wall where two day beds one was made neatly and had a simple white skirt that hid the pullout extra bed. Above the bed was a poster with a smiley face and flowers behind it.

The second bed separated by 2 night stands was rumpled up and the mattress for the pullout bed had been added to the top bed. And on the frame for the pull out was half filled with books and the other half from random stuff including her laptop. Remy pulled out the frame to inspect her books of course there was a the vampire books people had seen her read. He then noticed the twilight series. _Didn't think she would like them. _It was the ones in the back that surprised him the most. About 15 or so historical fiction romance books. _That's a side no one has seen before. _That's what made him quickly push the frame back in. " I want her to show me this side when she's ready."

Next he went to the TV stand. It was simple and small 14 inch TV that had a DVD player attached sat on top of the stand the inside was split down the middle with shelves for movies on each side. On what he deicide was kitty's side was gossip girl and one tree hill seasons and most of the cheesy teen movies that had come out in the last few years.

But on rogues side she had a wide area of movies and TV shows. _She must like pride and prejudice she has about every version I know of including the bollywood version._ _Lets see here on top she has the Tudors season one, Casanova, kingdom of heaven, beauty and the beast interesting Disney wouldn't have thought so. And… _

What do you think you're doing in here Cajun?

I was… just in here to…

To what?

I was going to barrow this movie.

Really didn't take you as a romantic comedy type.

Looks down and sees that he has grabbed rogues copy of Elisabeth Town.

Quickly covering up. "o yes well you know but im going to go watch this now."

And you are sure she's ok with you just coming in here to barrow movies you to don't seem that close.

O she's fine with it I don't have a lot of things here yet she's just nice like that.

You sure kitty didn't offer to let you barrow a movie.

No it was rogue im going to go. Hurries out of the room.

_Stupid stupid I should have been playing attention now I have to watch this movie so wolvie won't suspect anything. _

During the movie he worked on his plan to fallow rogue and maybe catch a chance to flirt with her that night. Just like he figured he would he heard wolverine walk past his door twice when it was over he quickly put it back in her room and locked the door when he left.

When the students got home it was time for a dr session. As usual kitty was complaining because there hadn't been any problems lately why did we have to train which promptly made wolverine jump into lecture mood. 'bla blab la " _I have heard the same from my own father for years I already know its important not to get rusty. At least he's giving it because he cares about them not himself. They should be happy. _

After the dr Remy noticed wolverine was walking over to talk to rogue. _Think fast o perfect._

Hey chere.

What do you want and im not your chere.

Well you see I don't have a lot of stuff here yet and I here that you have a lot of good movies and was wondering if I could barrow one sometime.

Umm.. Sure.

K Ill stop by sometime. Bye my chere

Im not your chere He heard as he went to his room to shower.

When he went to supper kitty was grinning ear to ear at him and rogue was just staring at her plate. Obviously just trying to not grab any attention and get out.

On his way out he was stopped with a jumpy kitty in his way.

So are you and rogue going to watch a movie tonight.

What

Well I heard you talking to her this afternoon.

Well I was just asking—

OOO how exciting I knew it I knew it.

I just asked to barrow a movie sometime.

O well do you like her.

I don't think we are in middle school anymore petit

Come on tell me.

Good bye kitty.

To make his story true he went to barrow a movie from her that night. Also it would be a good excuse to talk to her alone. When he saw her slip out of her room.

_Hum there she goes sneaking off again. _He fallowed her down the stairs and to the first floor of the basement all the way to the piano room. _So this is where the sound proof piano room is what she would be doing in there. Maybe she's meeting someone like a boyfriend it would explain why she's been sneaking so much. _Halfheartedly he expertly picked the lock without a sound and inched the door open. That's when soft piano music started to filter into the hallway he peeked in to see rogue playing the piano. _Awe I see now._

Longest chapter yet and Remy has found out already will he keep it to himself or call her on it. Well wait and see.


	5. A normal Day?

Hi disclaimer I don't own anything.

So lets see some notes.

Thoughts _italic _

Sound effects ( ) just so I can get the point across.

{when I fell that direction needs to be pointed out in the middle of a sentience}

Rogues point of view and more detail of the day.

(Ringgg)

_Shoot now I'm late for class. _

Walks into a classroom and try's to slip to the back.

You're late Miss Darkholme.

That's not my name. (said quietly under her breath)

**What was that.**

I said I'm sorry I was late it won't happen again.

Well its policy to let it go the first time but with the attitude your showing I just might have to reconsider.

_Yah my attitude was off._

I am sorry it was just I was talking to a teacher…

Ok miss darkholme take a seat.

_Not my name she probably only let it go because she thinks the other teacher was yelling at me they have been trying to keep it to only one teacher a day as to not be suspicious. _

The day went on vary normally kitty asked why I didn't ride to school. It was easy to get her to drop it by saying simply that I had to walk because I was running late.

The day seemed to be heading to normal till it was time for training.

Rogue and kitty's room

This is so lame.

What's lame kitty?

That we have to train in the danger room.

Really I've never found the danger room boring.

You know what I mean rogue, there hasn't even been that much trouble going on the brotherhood is being quiet and most of the acolytes live with us.

_Not all of us have such control kitty some need the training._

I see what you mean but that's no reason to go rusty.

Fine whatever lets just go get this over with.

Danger room 

Today its simple 2 teams and find your way through the maze but if you have shadowcat on your team then no just phasing through to the end.

_Logan's going soft on us._

O and the maze changes as you go though so Ill have Shadowcat, colossus, Gambit and Jean on one team, and Cyclops, night crawler and rogue on the other. Any questions.

Just one who are the team leaders? Asked Scott

_Phish of course team leader has to always let people know he's in charge._

There will be no team leaders this time it's about working together. I won't take no gruph from any of you

_Humph mister team leader will probably be lost. Great and he's on my team he will probably just boss us around any way._

Enough talk get going.

It was a simple training idea even with the maze changing. But of course just as I predicted Cyclops had to show off again that he is the leader. All his bossing did was land us in a corner boxed in. the other team made it and although it wasn't supposed to end till we both where out and just as I was lifting Kurt up so he could look and teleport us out of this square we heard this.

End session Ok kids it was a simple session what went wrong.

_He's angry don't say anything to piss him off I don't want to listen to a lecture. _

Ill tell you, you don't work together you {looks at Scott} spent the time bossing the rest of your team around not listening to the rest and got them cornered, and you to let him boss you around.

Great more wasted time listing to a lecture. (Kitty mumbled under her breath)

_Well now it will be._

What was that?

I'm just saying I don't see why we have to train so much when things are so quiet.

_Not this again she just wont quit today._

The worst thing all of you to think is its ok to get out of practice and rusty. Or to think that you are training just to fight bad guys you came here to learn about your powers. You shouldn't be showing such disrespect to me this school and especially to the professor.

_That was a shorter one. Maybe it got in her head for once._

You may go.

I turned and saw kitty talking to colossus and Logan was going to come talk to me.

_Great now I have to hear that I shouldn't let Cyclops boss me around or something on that line._

Hey chere.

_Just great what dose he want._

What do you want and I'm not your chere.

Well you see I don't have a lot of stuff here yet and I here that you have a lot of good movies and was wondering if I could barrow one sometime.

_What that is weird pick up line who would he hear I have good movies from then again he doesn't have a lot of stuff and he's here all day long alone. _

Umm.. Sure.

K Ill stop by sometime. Bye my chere

_Great it was a pick up line now he will be coming to my room. _

I'm not your chere.

_And he probably didn't here that._

Rogue and Kitty's room

What did he ask you? Kitty asked jumping up and down

What are you talking about?

You cant pretend I saw you talking.

It was nothing rogue said and quickly escaped to the shower which is why she didn't hear kitty say

I heard what he asked.

Later that night after supper kitty and rogues room

_Kitty is up to something. She will probably be here any minute to bug me about talking to gambit again. I don't think Ill be here when she gets back I think ill slip out and sneak down and play on the piano some more. I'm not sure if ill be able to keep this a secret from everyone for long the professor will be back from his conference on Monday I will have to tell him. But that's it for now. _

She snuck out and down to the piano room. Locked the door and sat down at the piano.

_I fell so rusty._

Then she heard the door crack a little.

So what are you all thinking so far. Do you think Remy will get caught spying?


	6. crazzy choir people

Disclaimer I don't own anything

Italics thoughts

(sound effects)

There is going to be like one paragraph of Remy's perspective then back to rogue.

What are you doing down here Cajun {a gruff Logan said to gambit}

Um I was.

Quit I know you are spying on her.

So you knew she was down here.

Yah Its her business what she wants to do.

Then you know what she's up to.

Just that she's been playing the piano.

O well the song sounded familial something I know it um shoot o Chopin nocturne.

How do you know about piano music.

That's my business Ill be off. {lets go of the door knob and the door let out a creek.} causing gambit to duck out of the hallway quickly. Wolverine just walks off calmly

Hello is someone there.

_Shoot! Shoot! Shoot!. I'm caught._

"Hello"

She peered into the hall and saw no one.

_Hum could have sworn I shut and locked the door come on cant get sloppy. Maybe its best to pack it up. If I'm gone to long kitty will look for me or think I'm with gambit and run off to gossip._

Rouge and kitty's room

Hi rouge.

Hey kitty

So where were you?

Why?

Just wondering.

_No your not you just want fuel for your gossip. I know_

So what are you up to tonight kitty?

O nothing just homework maybe going to go sit in the common room.

I'm going to go read in the library.

Grabs book and leaves.

Next day 

_These early mornings are going to stink at least its only Tuesdays and Thursdays. Just have to make it out of here with no one noticing._

Once again it was a easy task to accomplish and before she knew it she was in front of the school. But she hadn't gone in yet.

_What am I thinking even if the teacher is nice the rest of the choir still goes to this school. I should just._

Her thoughts where interrupted when Mrs. Diddle came up behind her.

Hello Rogue nice morning

Yah it is.

_Well there's no way out now._

Well lets get going you don't want to be late on your first day. So rogue {Mrs. Diddle asked while they walked.} I never asked are you a alto or a soprano.

I was a soprano in middle school.

Ok so why don't we start you in the second soprano section.

Here we are rogue don't be afraid.

_Easy for you to say._

Choir room

Good morning good news everyone I found a new member for the choir, I'm sure some of you know rogue.

That's not her real name (random student Chattering breaks out.)

Class I will stop that now. We are a choir a team of sorts if you have a problem you can leave now If I hear or see you speak ill to her your out of my choir. [Two girls get up and leave]

Anyone want to join them. Good so first off I know we have talked about it but I think its time to start a women's choir for contest we will take a vote among the girls if we decide to we will be ending practice 15 min early every time for the girls to practice and as contest approaches we might have to have some practices after school.

That means she will have practice. Mrs. diddles nice but eccentric and a little bit of a perfectionist. My names Jessica nice to meet you.

Rogue (she said unsurely)

Don't worry not everyone is like the rest of our school plus you got rid of the most tone deaf girls in the group. Mrs. diddle says anyone can sing but those 2 didn't even try they just like that it got them out of school twice a year to run around a collage for contest

U Hugh

_This girl rambles like kitty but she seems nice._

So I'm the section leader for this section so I grabbed your folder because I knew you where coming.

_Awe so she was told to be nice to me._

Ok so let's take a vote all in favor ok all against. (Said Mrs. diddle enthusiastically)

Looks like we have a woman's choir now Hugh rogue.

Yup looks that way.

Ok boys and girls Stand up lets get started.

As rogue was leavening Jessica caught up with her.

Hi so I don't know if Mrs. Diddle told you a few of us get together every morning before school to ether work on our solos or to just goof off you should join us your good you know.

Um maybe thanks.

_Is there some gas they pump in the music room or something people are not this nice._


	7. the first song

Disclaimer I don't own anything

Italics thoughts

~-~`---`---`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`--`-`--``-`-`-`-`-

Lunch

"Hi Rogue" said kitty

"Hey Kitty" said rouge in a brushing off matter

"You missed breakfast again"

"I had a pop tart" Said rogue ignoring kitty

"What where you up to so late that you slept through breakfast anyway maybe talking to someone"

"No"

"Are you sure not even a certain guy that likes you who's name starts with a g"

"Kitty I just slept through my alarm clock"

"Defensive much"

"Kit can I just eat lunch really"

"So anyway Rogue got any plans for the weekend"

"No not really"

"So you do have plans"

(Looks at kitty in disbelief)

"No"

"Well I just thought you where going to see a movie or something you might have said" (voice trailing off)

"Kitty I have no plans"

"Well its only Thursday maybe you will make plans"

"Shoot you know what kitty I forgot something in my locker I'm going to go get it before class bye' (runs off)

"She's hiding something"

"Who's hiding what" Said Kurt sitting down beside kitty

"Rogue she keeps avoiding my questions I think she got a boyfriend"

"**WHAT" **

After school

_Home at last finally. Just have to figure out how to avoid kitty and her questions. Really she thinks she's so tricky. I wonder if its worse to let her think things on her own._

_(_Nock nock) "Rouge are you in there" asked Remy

_Shoot its gambit_

"Yah what do you want."

(opening door) "Well I was won…"

"Gambit did I say you could come in?"

"No but I just thought…"

"What if I had been changing. "

"Well "(smirking)

"Dream on swamp rat. "

"O chere come on no harm done. "

"Don't call me your chere. "

"You call me swamp rat I call you chere fare Hugh."

"No deal so what did you want"

"well My Chere (smiles) I was thinking that I could see about barrowing a movie from you or maybe we could watch a movie with you maybe tomorrow night"

"Have you been talking to kitty?" She asked getting angry

"Noooo why" (with a tone that was full of question)

"Well kitty was asking me if I was going to see a movie with you this weekend or something" (still angry complete with a mock kitty accent)

"Remy swears he did not talk to kitty actually I have been avoiding her and that is hard to do when his best friend likes her and will tell her anything."

"Yah she is dedicated. so movies are over there (points at TV stand) pick what ever one you want"

"Can you recommend one?" he asked walking closer to her

"Any one is fine whatever you like"

"O yah" Gets closer to her

"Just pick a movie"

"What movie will get you to watch it with me?"

"There isn't one in that TV stand that will."

"Fine my chere Remy will get you to say yes some time"

"Don't count on it swamp rat"  
"Here can I barrow this one" (holds up My bloody valentine)

"Yah but you do know that's the 80s version the new ones not out on DVD yet"

"O well good to know is it still good I haven't seen the new one yet"

"Yah it's ok I actually bought it thinking it was the new one but it wasn't"

"That no fun"

"Nah not at all especially since I haven't seen the new one yet."

"Hey you have a peace of fuzz on your shirt chere" (reaches over to pick it off)

_What is he thinking to close to close_

(Kitty walks in the room) (Stops and gawks)

"There much better thanks for the movie"

"Yah whatever swamp rat"

"Petite" Remy acknowledged as he left the room  
"Rogue O My God O My God Remy was so coming on to you."

"Kitty he came to barrow a movie"

"He touched your shoulder"

"He picked a piece of fuzz off"

"That is the oldest trick every guy uses it."

"Kitty he's not coming on to me."

"O is that because he already has you"

"What in the world would give you that idea"

"Well you know the rumor that he's taking you to a movie"

"That was started by you He wanted to barrow a movie (acting calm suddenly) you know kitty I'm going to go study in the library"

Library 

"Rogue mine sister can I talk to you."

"Hey Kurt yah as long as it's not about..."

"Do you have a secret boyfriend?"

"You know what fine the jig is up yes there is a secret boyfriend who is so willing to be with someone that he can't even touch he is willing to keep it a secret and play games with everyone."

"Why didn't you tell me your brother?"

"Sugar that was sarcasm"

"O so if there was a boyfriend you would tell me"

"There is not going to be a boyfriend in any near future. I wouldn't risk someone like that"

"I'm sorry rogue and you shouldn't let that hold you back though"

"What ever so you came to me first and managed to not spree rumors all through the mansion"

"Only for you mine sister"

"I'm off I think see you later Kurt"

Piano room

_So this is our first piece for the women's choir still have to figure how I am going to deal with that one if like Jessica says we do end up meeting after school in a few weeks._

(Piano interlude)

_Ave Ave_

_verum corpus_

_natum_ _de Maria Virgine, vere passum,_

_immolatum_ _in cruce pro homine,_

_cuius latus perforatum_

(piano melody)

_unda fluxit et sanguine_

_esto nobis praegustatum_

_in mortis examine._

(piano ending)

Outside the piano room

O my chere you have the voice of a angel and I cant wait till I can tell you that.


	8. The fight

Disclaimer I don't own anything.

_Italics Thoughts_

(Previously O my chere you have the voice of a angel and I cant wait till I can tell you that.)

Outside the piano room Remy point of view

_I have to find a way to let her know that I know something I want nothing more than to go and sit next to her and watch her play all day. She seems so what I think is really herself in there she smiles, she laughs and most of all she takes off her gloves to play. I wish my chere could live everyday like she dose in there I have to find a way to get let in that room._

Later right before bed 

"So rogue tomorrows Friday"

"Yah it usually comes after Thursday"

"Got any plans"

_Gagh up till a few days ago we barley talked to eachother_

"Kitty what are you up to recently we barley talked to eachother. Don't think I don't know what your up to you just want to be the first for some piece of gossip that doesn't exist"

"Rogue we talk all the time"

"No you talk all the time I sit and listen then you then you go to sit and flirt with colossus."

"Rogue we are friends we should talk about boys even if you're not dating them.

"We are roommates not friends" _I can't trust you to tell you anything as a friend_

(Rogue switches off the light.)

School hallway

"Jessica"

"Hi rogue what's up"

"Ill get right to the point what do you do at lunch"

"Um eat lunch with some people why"

"Well where do you eat I have never seen you where I do"

"I usually eat in the cafeteria quick then go sit in the hallway by my locker till class why"

"I said something to the person I eat with and I just don't think I should push her by sitting with her today"

"Gotcha You can most defiantly sit with us"

"An they won't mind"

"If you're talking about the mutant thing I know they won't."

"Thanks sugar"

Lunch

"Hi rogue over here K rogue this is Jeff, and that's Mike, Kendra, and Becky. Everyone you know rogue"

"Hi Rogue"

"Hi everyone you sure it's ok to join you"

"Of course you're always welcome" Said Kendra

"So Jessica decided on a solo yet" asked Mike

"No not yet you"

"I am trying to decide if I'm doing one"

"What" said Becky

"I might see if I can find 3 other guys to do a quartet for contest"

"That would be cool" Said Jessica

"Wow yah all take this contest very seriously" Said rogue

"It's the only time of the year we can get rewarded for what we are good at" said Becky

"Yah see all the sports and oral interpret clubs and such get multiple competitions we get just this one." Said Jessica

"Ok so tell me more about this competition how dose it work?" asked rogue

"Well we get the day off of school and we go to this local small collage that has a whole building for music stuff and we make our "camps" in corners of the hall in the basement and practice and warm up between peoples solos and groups then as the day winds down we are goofing off and hanging with people we meet from other schools its so fun." Explained Jessica

"Is it required" asked rogue

"No well you'll have to go cause of woman's choir now but you don't have to sing a solo if you don't want to" said Becky

"Well I'm going to go to class thanks for letting me sit with you guys"

After school hallway outside of gambits room

_This is the only place she won't look for me. This is the only place she won't look for me. Just keep telling yourself that._  
(Nock nock) "Gambit are you there can I come in?"

(Door opens) "Come right in what brings you here"

"So all right here it is I said something to kitty and don't want to sit and watch her be sad so I was hopeing to hang with you in here till she leaves for her date."

"Of course you can stay here but can I sagest something"

"Why not"

"You let me take you out"

"Gambit no"

"Not necessarily on a date but get out have fun let kitty cool off you cool off"

"Not a date"

" Ill let you decide if it's a date or not"

" I cant believe I'm saying this but ok"

"K lets go"

"You sure what I'm whereins ok"

"my chere you look perfect"

"where are we going"

"you'll see"


	9. Date or not

Disclaimer I don't own anything.

For a note Remy is 21

In gambits Room

"So this is for your protection just don't take it wrong" Said Rogue

"Ok"

"I'm going to go outside walk down the block and you can meet me there"

"You don't want to be seen with me"

"I don't want you to be stalked by Logan"

"Well the wolvey not so fond of Remy I see your point"

"ok see you in a few."

Lobby

"Hi rouge"

"Hi Logan bye Logan"

"Where you going stripes"

"I don't know yet just out cool down get out kind of thing"  
"all right see you later"

Outside the gates

(Remy pulls up on his motorcycle)

"Hello my chere that was easy Remy thinks you are to good at the hiding something it makes him wonder what else you are hiding" (hands her a helmet)

"I just know that if Logan knew that I was going somewhere with you we would be in for weeks of him sniffing around when he has nothing to worry about you have seen how he acts around kitty and colossus"

"Yah I guess I have seen that but that doesn't explain why your good at sneaking around him unless remys not the only one your sneaking out with."

"I am not sneaking out I told him Im going out to cool down and I don't know where yet I just left out with who. So can we get going?"

"Yes My chere"

"Don't call me…" (Her last word was lost as the bike was kicked to life and speed away)

Remys mystery location

"Gambit we can't go in there"

"Why not"(he asked offering her his hand to help her off the bike)

"It's a bar"

"Its not a problem"

"Yah for you they won't let me in"

"Nah Remy knows about everyone who works here helped get him in before his birthday"

"Its still a bar"

"Its not like a bar its more like a music club they have piano music and jazz singers and such Its not a problem"

"Ok I guess"

Inside the club

(Soft jazz music plays in the background Rogue and Remy have a table towards the back)

"So rogues do you like this music"

"Yah I guess"

"Yah it makes me think of home"

"I can see that with the jazz music"

"There's that but also of home home"

"o yah" Jean-Luc

"Yah see Remy he be adopted Jean-Luc he took me in but he had a wife at the time I barley remember her but she liked to play the piano at the end of the day after supper she would play little melody's for about a hour it was so nice then she was gone "

"O my"

"After that no one touched in for years till Henri met his wife Mercy she like to play but she was afraid she was offending people after she heard the story and stopped playing so much."

"That's so that's wow that's a lot to tell me"

"Well what about you do you like piano music"

"Yah I do Its so not what everyone listens to any more."

(Silence for a few min)

"So gambit did you used take a lot of dates here"

"I wish you would call me Remy"

"All right Remy did you used to take a lot of dates here"

"No you're the first"

"You don't know if this is a date yet."

"Anyway it's too personal of a place to take just anyone."

(Soft music begins to play a little louder You see a few couples dancing)

"Chere would you honor me with a dance"

"I don't know I would feel a little casual out there"

"Ok how about back here besides you look beautiful"

"Charmer fine why not"

(They slowly like to dance in the back and Remy slowly try's to guide he closer to the dance floor)

"So have you decided if this is a date yet?"

"I don't know but it's nice that's for sure"

"You like being with Remy"

"Yah I guess I do but its also being out and being with someone who doesn't tense up around me you know"

"Remy would never fear you"

"Maybe you should Im dangerous"

"Remy don't think you are"

(They are now in the middle of the floor and the song ends)

"Remy how did we end up here"

"Remy just thought you where to great to keep in the shadows"

"We should sit back down before" said rogue

"Before what"

"Before um our drinks get cold"

"We haven't got drinks yet"

"well we should"

"(laughs) All right what would you like"

"Um a cherry coke"

"You sure Remy will get you what ever"

"Trying to get to get me drunk"

"Not tonight."

"Nah I'll stick with my cherry coke"

"All right."

(Returns with drinks)

"Remy you could have gotten a drink"

"I did"

"You know what I mean."

"I did have a taste"

(She did it was a rum and coke a week one but all the same)

"So Remy are you going to go to school next semester I heard colossus was."

"I haven't really thought of it do you see me as the collage type."

"I don't know If there is a type you know how the world is these days to do anything you need some kind of extra school."

"I don't know Ill think on it"

"Ready to go."

"What curfew isn't for a while yet"

"Just come on"

A Park

"What are we doing here?"

"We are going swing."

"Really are we ten."

"Just sit down"

(Rogue sits on the swing and Remy pushes her for a while but then sits on the one next to her.)

"This is nice. You can see the stars tonight doesn't happen a lot in the city"

"It is nice."

"I miss the stars."

(Remy sees her shiver and takes off his coat and puts it around her shoulder)

'Thanks"

"So my chere tell me something about you."

"Like"

"Anything books movies pets something."

"I love all books, I love going to movies that are made from books but I always end up focusing on the inaccuracies. I never had a pet but always wanted a dog but not a little ankle biter I wanted a big dog like a lab or a germen shepherd or a border collie."

"Border collies aren't that big."

"They can be about average also there was a family down the street from me they had a border collie/ collie mix she had the collie coloring and the border size she was so pretty. The little girls there would play outside and she would run around with them and she would sit and guard them when they where in the sand box barking at anyone who would look in there yard. I was in middle school but when I would see this I would wish I was a little girl playing with that pup."

"Why didn't you get a dog?"

"Irene the women I lived with she was a vary calm person she couldn't take commotion a puppy would bring."

(They sit on the swings just sitting there for a while.)

"We should get going Remy.'

"All right"

Outside the gates

"I wish I could walk you to the door chere"

"Maybe next time"

(Smiles) "A next time so did you decide this was a date?"

"Yah I think it was."

"So maybe Remy could take you out again soon but without the secrecy."

"We will see."

(They look at eachother for a moment)

"So Remy will drive around for a while don't want to get you caught."

"Thanks Night shuger."

"Good night my chere."


	10. friendship

Disclaimer I do not own anything (just ask my bank account lol)

_Italics thoughts _

Main entrance

"Hey stripes where did you end up going"

"Hi Logan I just went for a walk then I just went to the park for a while"

"That's a long time to spend in the park"

"Well Its nice the quiet. So what are you doing hanging around the entrance."

_Don't get to close to him he might smell Remy_

"Waiting on half pint to get back from her date with the tin man"

"He's a good guy"

"Yah he is but that's not going to stop me from watching him"

"Good night Logan"

"Night stripes"

_At least I know kitty's not around yet I can be asleep or at least pretending to be asleep before she gets back._

Rogue and kitty's room

(Rogue had just showered and sat down on her bed to brush her wet hair)

_I should probably stop avoiding her and just talk to her and get it over with hiding isn't going to salve anything. But that's for tomorrow._

(Kitty walks in humming but stops when she sees rogue up.)

"O um hi rogue"

"Hey kitty what's up have a nice night."

"Yah it was I guess."

"Kitty I hope you're not mad at me."

"Why would I be?"

"Because of what I said."

"What did you say?"

"Kitty I'm sorry it's just like it seemed like you where just trying to use me to go and gossip through the whole school like you do to everyone. I just didn't want to have you asking me all these questions and running off with them."

"U Hugh"

"Kitty come on say something."

"Like rogue why didn't you think you could trust me if you asked I wouldn't tell anyone anything."

"Why would I have to ask friends to use friendships to fill up the gossip column?"

"Rogue I'm sorry I promise I will never use you for gossip."

"Good"

"Awesome so rogue you want to hear about my night."

"Sure Hun how was it."

"Well you see we went to a quick dinner and then he asked me what movie I wanted to see…"

Main entrance

(Remy walks in whistling) 

"Have a nice night gumbo."  
"Yup"

"Where did you go."

_Where is this going_

"I went out to a bar."

"U Hugh"  
"What don't trust Remy."  
"Gumbo Xavier's has a good reputation don't go ruining it by driving that bike of yours drunk."

"I didn't I had one week drink and didn't drive till about a hour later Remy don't do that sort of thing."

"What ever so you just went and sat in a bar and had one drink in 4 hours no girls."

"Non"

"Really that's a floral smell coming off you. In fact it smells"

"Good night wolvie."

(Runs up stairs)

"It better not be like what it smells."

Rogue and kitty's room

"Sounds like yah had a nice night shug."

"Yah who knew such simple things could be so nice."

" So what did you do I saw you walking off while I was getting ready."

"O I just went for a walk."

"O ic… Rogue if you don't have felling for gambit. Then why do you still use that card."

_Might as well let her have a little nibble_

" I didn't say I didn't have feelings for him just said we weren't together."

"EEEE so if he asked you out you would say yes."

"I would probably say maybe."(Smiles)

"Your smiling you would say yes."

"Not right away I think I would make him wait till the vary last second to let him know anything."

"You should go after him."  
"I'm not going to chase anyone kit."

"Well you got to let him know before he gets board and moves on because I know he likes you know but."

"So kitty what are you doing tomorrow."

"Nothing why do you want to go shopping for gambit luring outfits."

"No not really."  
"It could be fun you where the same thing all the time."  
"Kitty there's a reason for that."

"Rouge you think about it to much I never see you relaxed…. Well except for the last few days you have seemed different…"  
"I'll think about going shopping do you want me to leave the light on for you to shower."

"No you don't have to. Ill be fine."

"So rogue where did you eat lunch today."

_Shoot_

"Night kitty."  
"Good night rogue."

`[`[`[`[`[`[`[`[`[`[`[`[`[`[`[`[`[`[`[`[`[`[`[`[`[`[`[`[`[`[`[`[`[`[`[`[`[`[`[`[`[

So I want to hear do you think rogue should go shopping and is she going to let kitty know she went out with Remy?

Did Logan know she was out with Remy and is in denial about it?

Do you think rogue will let Remy know about the choir?

Will she let there be a second date?


	11. only so many secrets

Disclaimer I don't own anything.

~_~~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

In the kitchen 

"Good morning"

"It's like 10am mornings almost over rogue." Said Kitty

(Gambit walks in)

"Good morning ladies"

"Dose like any one like enjoy mornings anymore." Kitty said as she walked out of the kitchen.

"What's her problem?" asked gambit sitting down across from rogue with a bole of cereal.

"O she's a morning person."

"I didn't know they existed I thought they disappeared."

"Well you know."

"Are you awake yet?"

"No…. not really."

(Chuckles and starts eating his cereal.)

(Rogue takes a sip of her coffee)

"Remy what are you up to today?"

"Um nothing why."

"Kitty wants to go shopping."

"Are you to still fighting you seemed like you where getting along a few seconds ago."

"Yah we talked but that's not the problem she wants to take me shopping."

"Ok not seeing the problem yet."

"Well first of all I don't like to go shop for close at least especially when kitty's trying to make me get more reveling clothing."

"You're making it hard for Remy to get you out of this."

"It's dangerous for me to ware stuff like that."

(Silence)

"Ok can Remy ask a question?"

"Allright."

"Do you need some new clothes?"

"Maybe I guess."

"Would you be opposed to going shopping today completely?"

"Where are you going with this?"

"Just this you agree to go shopping with kitty but you up front give rules."

"Rules like?"

"Well like you will leave by a certain time you have control over what clothing you try on and buy things like that."

"She won't fallow them."

"You never know."

"It is to early in the morning for this." (she grumbled standing up.)

"Hey chere you should pick out something nice I want to take you out again soon…maybe tonight."

"A date to nights in a row someone's confident."

"Well maybe this time I can take you out proper like without the sneaking around."

"I don't know how safe that is the professor doesn't get back until Monday but it might be nice."

"O chere going to let people know so soon I thought you would put up a fight."

"Its early in the morning and its not like we are going to write a note to put on the bulletin board if people see us they see us a girl can only have so many secrets."

"Remy would be happy to know some of your secrets."

"Maybe someday." (With that she walked out of the kitchen)

"Ill pick you up at 7"

Rogue and kitty's room

"So kitty about the shopping thing."

"O my gosh are we actually going to go shopping I mean o my this is so great we are going to get some awesome cloths maybe some pink or.."

"Kitty stop there's some rules!!"

"Rules?"

"Rule number one we will be leavening the mall by 2 30 I can suggest we go longer if needed, number two no clothing I try on will be pink that brings me to my last rule I will be picking out what I try on and buy."

"I guess I just don't like get why you don't want someone else's opinion you know for getting you know who's attention."

"I will ask your opinion I just won't take you forcing me into something I don't like."

"All right lets go."

"Ok kitty let me get my purse."

The mall

"Rogue all you're getting is blue jeans."

"That's all I what from here."

"Well is there anything else at all you want to get form any ware."

"I don't know maybe a top."

"A top one?"

"That's all I need I needed some new jeans and a new top maybe two."  
"What about like for fun."

"Lets just finish shopping."

Night Rogue and Kitty's room

"So rogue what are you getting dressed up for."

"I'm going somewhere."

"O where are you going wherein your brand new top."

"I did get more than two new ones what's wrong with wherein a new top,"

"Its just that one may think you are going to do something special."

"I don't know maybe."

(Nock nock nock)

(Rogue gets up and answers the door)

"Ready to go chere."  
"Yah lets go…bye kitty."

Hallway

"So do you thing the petite will get use of her face back soon."

"O in about 10 min she will recover from shock."

"So I guess everyone will know before we get back."

"No I don't think so."

"You think she will be in shock that long."

"I don't think she will be gossiping about me…So where are we going?"

"Well Remy thinking he take you out to dinner."

"Cool"

"Yah then we will see from there."

After dinner 

"So that was nice."

"Thanks rogue chere I don't want to scare you can I hold your hand."

"Yah thanks for asking I know it seems weird."

"I understand I just never want you scared of me again."

"O when was I scared of you?"

"Well I don't know when we first met when I kidnapped you the times we where on different teams take a pick."

"I wasn't scared of you any of those times."

"Not even when I kidnapped you."

"Ok maybe for a minuet but then you where bringing some excitement to my life then everyone was ignoring and avoiding me it was fun to get out of that for a while."

"Glad Remy's selfishness could help."

"Hey stop being down on yourself."

"Well I dragged you off to help me without asking."

"That's true but had you asked me to just leave with you I would have said no."

"Yes but what if I had asked when we where on the train after telling you about noticing you where so sad."

"Well I don't know….where are we going now."

"Well Remy remembers you said there's a movie you wanted to see."

(Rogue starts to laugh a little)

"What"

"Well really are we going to be that cliché? Dinner and a movie."

"Ok so what would you suggest?"

"Well I like this."

"What holding hands."

"Well holding hands and walking and talking."

"This is nice…can I suggest we walk to the park."

"Lead the way."

"So rogue tell me something."

"Like what."

"Your real name what you did before you joined the team something."

"Well you know what I did before I was a x man I was in the brotherhood."

"I meant before that."

"I lived in Mississippi."

"Yah tell me about that."

"Well I already told you the dog thing."

"Yah"

"What do you want me to tell you? You grew up in the south to."

"Tell me something no one else's knows or expects about you a secret."

"Well there is something but."

"You know what chere. I have to tell you something."

" A few days ago I fallowed you downstairs I know you like to play the piano."  
"Wait what!"

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to get your attention for a while and I saw you and I didn't want to force you to tell me anything it's your secret."  
"So that story about you mom is it true."

"Yes!! I wouldn't make things out about my mom."

"But you took me to that place to get me to tell."  
"That was only a tiny tinny part of it I wanted to show you my secret place because your special. "

"Ok."

"Ok that's it."  
"You told the truth and I like that."

"So tell me about the piano what's that about."

"Well growing up I didn't get out much and Irene had a piano and being cooped up so much I would practice a lot. I got pretty good and Irene would compliment me on how good I was and I would practice more. When I found out about why they had took me in the piano seemed like a part of the lie."  
"So what changed?"  
"I realized lately that I just want to enjoy what I enjoy."

"My chere I like that."

"Yah so tell me something about you that's a secret."

"I will tell you anything."

"Where you really going to blow me up the first time we met."

"I figured you would come through and through it in time."

"Ok when did you start to like me."  
"When I almost blew you up."

"No you didn't."  
"That's why I volunteered to babysit wolve and the overgrown cat in finding you I figured that way we could save you in time…I should have just went on my own."

"Remy you couldn't have got there on your own."

"I think I could have."

"You're sweet."

"Thanks,"

"Remy"

"hum"

"I think I started to like you then to."

(Smiles)

"Someday my chere I will kiss you but not till your ready."

"I can never kiss you"

"I don't believe that lets go back maybe watch a movie."

"That sounds nice but Remy don't get your hopes up about me I've been trying for years and"

"Remy will never lose hope in you."

Back at the mansion 

(Rogue and Remy walk in holding hands)

"O my what when" Stammered Scott when he saw them

"Good night Scott" said rogue

"Now everyone will no we are dating."

"Well they can know one secret"


	12. everyone knows

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`-`-`-=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`==`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`==`=`=`=`=`

Rogue and Kitty's room

"Finally your back."

"Kitty I've only been gone for a 2 and a half hours."

"When did how did it where did you go how long have?…"

(Rogue smiles and grabs a sweatshirt and changes)

"Kitty one question at a time."

"All right how long has this been going on I mean you didn't lie to me the other day right."

"We started dating technically tonight but we went out last night."

"Who asked who out did you ask him."

"He asked me out."

"Where did you go?"

"Last night or tonight."

"Um tonight."

"We went and got some dinner and went for a walk in the park."

"Awe that's so sweet."

"Yah I guess."

"So what changed your mind."  
"Um I don't know yet." (Picks up a movie and walks to the door)

"Wait where are you going."

"To watch a movie with Remy"

"But what if Logan catches you."

"Its only 9 30 I don't have to be out of his room till 11 that's plenty of time to hang out."

"Curfew has nothing to do with Logan catching on you know that."

"Well we will have to cross that bridge some day any way."

"I guess hey rogue I didn't tell anyone."

"I know."

"It was hard I haven't left my room all night."

"Well your free to go now."

Remy's room

(nock nock nock)

"Come in rogue"

"Um its not rogue why would rogue be coming to your room" asked a confused bobby

"What do you want bobby"

"I want to know if you know what happened to my alarm clock"

_Took him long enough to figure it out_.

"I don't know maybe someone got sick of you leavening it on when you left."

"Did you brake it."

"If I did"

" I would have to say.. That... you…could have just… I won't do that again bye."

_Its kind of funny he's afraid of me_

(Rogue knocked on the door)

"Rogue?"

"Who else"

"Come in so what movie did you pick out"

(Holds up a copy of Le femme Musketeer)

"Ok sounds good."

"Fine next time you pick the movie.'  
"What did I do?"

"You don't like my movie choice."

"How would you know?"

"You had a resistance in your voice."

"I've never heard of it."

"Its about darragnan's daughter who wants to be a musketeer and has to save France with the sons of the three original musketeers."

"It sounds a little cheesy chere."

"It is a little but it's good."

"All right sounds good."

(Little while later movies just getting over Remy is sitting on the floor in front of rogue who had sat on his bed.)

"Hum that was a all right movie chere."

"Rogue you listening.."(Turns around and sees she fell asleep)

"Rogue you need to wake up and go to bed before we get the door busted down on us."

(Try's to wake her up but gives up)

"All right lets try this another way."

(Picks her up and carries her to her room and gets to her door when)

"Remy what are you doing?"(Asked a groggy rogue)

"Well my chere you fell asleep during the movie and when you wouldn't wake up I decided to just get you to your room on my own."

"That's nice Ill get to bed on my own."

"Night Remy."

"Good night rogue but I should put you down first." ( he puts her down but his fingers brush against her wrist that has come uncovered."

"Good night Remy"

"Good night"

_Did I just imagine that and if I didn't how_

Next morning at breakfast

"Good morning Remy"

"Morning chere"

"So you two are dating" Asked Sam

"Yes we are" said rogue

"So I take it Kurt and Logan don't know." Said Sam

"I would thing they do I mean everyone knows by now." Said bobby

"Yah but I think when we will know when they know." Said Sam

(As the discussed what will happen when Logan and Kurt found out rogue and Remy slipped out)

"So remy how did I get back to my room"

"Chere I carried you but you woke up when we got to your door remember."

"No but when I wake up I'm a little out of it."

"Yah you seemed like it."

"So people are really talking."

"Well what did you expect?"

"Actually I did expected worse."

"Well its only breakfast."

(the rest of the day progressed like she thought it would as more people woke up more people knew and as predicted everyone knew when Logan found out)

"Stripes"

"Yes Logan"

"What's this I hear about you dating the Cajun?

"I'm dating Remy so."

"How can you date him after everything."

"He is not a bad guy."

"I just don't know about him."

"Logan cant you just trust my judgment."

~Silence~

"All right I will trust you. But just because you seem happy right now."

Remy's room  
(Remy and Piotr playing a video game)

"So you're dating rogue now."

"Yah I am"

"So that's a little different for you."

"Where are you going with this."

"Well last year it was a different girl every weekend."

"Now I am lucky enough to have rogue."

"You sound different."

"I hope so. Can I talk to you about something."

"Sure what's on your mind?"  
"Last night rogue she fell asleep watching a movie and I carried her to her room she woke up when we got to her door and when I was setting her down I accidently touched her skin but nothing happened."

"Wow that's good news for you."

"Maybe but how would I ask her if she did get something I just didn't fell because it was just for a second or something you know."

"I see what you mean but if it is that maybe a step towards helping you have to tell her."

"Your right I know how to tell her right to."

Choosing a movie for them was hard but I wanted it to be a movie no one knows about really. And every time I suggest this movie to my friends there like what is that.


	13. hope in you

Disclaimer I don't own anything.

Sorry it's been a while I just finished finals and my brother graduated from school on Fri. and around here that means a large party where you have to make your house look great so a lot of family that only live a few miles away can show up and congratulate the graduate and pretend they might not see him again. (If only)

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

(Rogue and Kitty's room Monday morn)

_Sunday came and went with nothing going on I did my homework went and worked out and was doing some fun reading. I didn't see Remy much but I think the chickens afraid of my brother that when he found out surprisingly just calmly came to ask me if I had lied to him before I told him how new this was and that was that. People around here make things bigger than they are. Still no one knows I'm in choir so I have to sneak out. I mean leave early. _

Choir room

"Morning rogue"

"Hey Jessica "

"Not a morning person are you"

"Hum"

"I'll take that as a yes"

"Give me a min I will wake up"

"I know where your coming from when I started choir I hated the getting up early."

"So you get used to it"

"I just started looking forward to the weekends"

"Ic so don't take this wrong but your not from around here I can tell."

"Nether are you"

"Where are you from?"

"The mid west."

"So what brings you…"

"Lets begging boys an girls today we are working on" Said Mrs. diddle starting choir

Hallway after choir

"So Jessica what brought you to New York?'

"It's a long story."

"Do you want to tell me? Can you tell me?"

"It's not a secret or anything it's just tough to explain."

"Ok "

"Maybe someday but the jest I came to live with my aunt for the year."

"So you weren't here last year."

"Nope"

"So how do you know about contest?"

"Comparing what the rest has said about it to how it worked in my hometown."

"Ic so I'm going to go to class."

"Ok latter"

_What's with all the mystery with her I wonder what happened?_

Later that afternoon back at the mansion

(Remy comes down the stairs as rogue is getting back from school)

"Hello my chere"

"Hi Remy"

"How was school?"

"Ok"

"That's cool nothing interesting?"

"No"  
"Ok so I want to talk to you."

"Well Is it a serious talk it sounds like it."

"Not a bad talk but it could be long."

"OK let me work on some homework first then."

"All right"

A little later piano room

(Remy has gone looking for rogue and found her she's playing music and really into it that she doesn't hear him come in. He reaches over and moves her hair from her shoulder and brushes his fingers on her neck that's when she bolts up)

"Remy what do you think your doing"

"Chere"

"Don't chere me you could have hurt yourself and wait how didn't you"

"I wanted to ask you about that. See the other night when I carried you back to your room when I put you down I accidently touched your wrist, and I was trying to figure out how to ask you"

"So you take such a intrusive step you could be unconscious right now."

"Why aren't I?"

"I Just I don't know. Did you actually touch me"

"Yes."  
"What in the world"

"Chere this is a good thing right."

"Right it's a good thing that I don't know what's going on with my powers."

"No it's a good thing maybe your getting some sort of control."

"I don't know about that I've been trying for control for a while, And so far nothing."

"Chere I told you I will never lose me hope in you."  
"How can you say that allra.."  
"I'm going to ask you something."

"Wh What."

"I'm going to ask you if I can kiss you."

"Remy Not right now I want to let you so much but I cant let myself hurt you."  
"You wont hurt me but I will not pressure you any more. (Reaches over and pulls her in to a hug and holds on to her)

"Thank you Remy"

"But rogue please go talk to the professor."

"That's probably a good idea I need to go talk to him about the piano and choir thing."  
"Choir?"

_Shoot _

"I joined the choir that's why I have been leavening for school early."

"That's what you have been hiding?"  
"Yah"  
"(chuckles) Why"

"I wanted something for just me and after all the problems everyone has had with trying to join activities I didn't want people coming up to me trying to give me advice on dealing with it or trying to talk me out of it or even worse trying to join to just for something to do."

"Well good for you."

"What?"  
"Good for you. You have something that's yours don't worry I wont take that from you and I wont let anyone else."

"You don't think its wrong to keep it a secret."  
"Has anyone come up to you and asked are you in choir?"

"No"

"Then technically it's not a secret."

"O technically" (rogue looks up and smiles at Remy)

"Remy I'm going to go talk to the professor he got back a little bit ago."

"Ok if you want to tell me about it later or what you where thinking about after school ill be in my room."

"I wasn't thinking about anything that happened at school because nothing happened."

"Ok whatever you say" (Holds the door open for her and she walks out)

The professors' office 

"Professor can I come in"

"Of course rogue, what do you want to talk about."  
"Well I how do I go about this there's something wrong with my powers."

"What do you mean."  
"Remy has touched me twice and nothing happened."

"Well what was going on."  
"The first time he was carrying me to my room after I had fell asleep and I woke up at my door according to him and he accidently brushed my wrist. Then the second time was a little bit ago I was playing the piano and he touched my neck and nothing I scrambled away quickly and that's all that happened."

"So it was Remy both times."

"Yes do you think its just Remy?"

"No you have adsorbed him before. I have a hypnotizes that it's got to do with something else of late. We will have to do some tests is there anything else you wanted to talk about"

"It seems silly compared to this but I have joined the choir so I have been practicing the piano in the piano room."  
"I didn't know you played the piano rogue."

"I used to play before back in Mississippi."

"I see well this may be something to consider to."

"How would this have to do with my powers."

"Well I have had a theory that your powers have been so linked to your constant need to not be comfortable so maybe doing something that links you back to time of comfort has let room for these moments of control. But we will have to see can you meet dr McCoy after school tomorrow for tests we will let you out of the danger room to work on this tomorrow.

"Thank you professor."

"Your welcome Rogue hopefully we can give you some good answers soon."

Remy's room

"So chere what did he say."

(she told Remy about what the professor had said)

"This is so great."

"Hopefully."

"It sounds a great."  
"What if it's a fluke or now that I think about it. I take a step backward."

"I wont give up on you so don't give up on yourself."

(Rogue laughs a little)

"What's so funny about Remy chere."

"You should write hallmark cards with these inspirational sayings."

"Only for you rogue only for you."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	14. Friday night Mothers

Disclaimer I do not own anything.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ___ _ _ __ _ _

Friday morning walk to choir practice 

_The week past quickly between homework trying to figure out what is happening with my powers and choir and practicing on the piano it was crazy. But it was nice every night Remy fallows me and just sits and listens to me play the piano. It's so comforting to have not only someone to listen to me play but someone who I can trust to know my secret. When did I start to trust him? _

"Hey rogue"

"O hi Jessica Didn't see you"

"You looked deep in thought"

"I like to think when I walk."

"Nice"

"Yah so you haven't been on time you always seem to be early for choir"

"Well usually I get a ride from my aunt but I'm running late so she left for work without me."

"That's cool."

"Yah so Friday night got big plans rogue."

"I don't know actually."

"Ic well Im going to run ahead cause I have to grab something from my locker so bye."

_It is Friday night and I don't know if we are doing something we have only been dating a week. I don't know if Friday night cliché dinner is a given. He probably has something planed that charmer. _

After choir 

"So rogue are you going to do a solo for contest."

"I don't know, it sounds like a lot and I've been so busy."

"Well you already have to go to the contest for the girls piece."

"True but committing to a solo would probably be a lot of work."

"Not as much as you're making it out to be in your head."

"Well"

"Will you think about it I would be happy to help you pick one out."

"Ill think about it."

"Cool want to eat lunch together."

"I don't know I mean I always eat lunch with kitty and the others I live with."

"That's cool I would love to eat lunch with them."  
"Yah but they don't know Im in choir."

(gives a inquisitive look)

"Ok why"

"Well I just wanted something that was mine without others bugging in the only one I trusted to tell is my boyfriend and he isn't in school anymore so he cant barge in to so it barley counts."

"Ic I can understand I am from a large family except they all made fun of my singing so none where interested but everything else I ever did they horned in on."

"So how many siblings do you have?'

"I have 4 sisters and 1 brother"

"And you all go here really."

"No they are still in South Dakota Im living with my aunt for the year."

"O whys that."

"Im trying to get away for a while."

"OK So Jessica why don't you sit with us."

"What will you tell your friends?"

"That we are in a class together."

Lunch

"Hey kitty this is Jessica we are in a class together she's eating with us"

(Kitty's face turns to complete shock)

"Um hi kitty right"

"Yah hi Um rogue."

"Yes kitty"

"Um so um so are you and Remy going out tonight?"

"I don't know yet."

"What how can you not care about not knowing its Friday night."

"Well one we have been only dating a week, I really don't know if I care if we go do something on a Friday night and we will end up spending time together if we go out or not so im not going to stress about it."

"That sounds kind of romantic." Said Jessica

"Thanks Jessica."  
"Well you know that's what I always see is nice is the guy that you fell so comfortable with that you don't care not knowing what's going on cause he's with you. As long as he acts like a gentlemen and treats you like a lady that's all that matters"

"Well when you put it like that it dose sound nice. So what's your guy like Jessica? "

Asked kitty

"I don't have a boyfriend never have."

"Really but your so pretty why."

"Well back where im from Im related to half the town and the other half was taken and here Im new and shy and really there's not a lot of guys that meet my standards and I decided to just wait till collage to date because I thought why date if your not ready to get married since that's what dating about."

"But what do you do for fun?" asked kitty

"What" asked rogue and Jessica at the same time

"Kitty are you saying that you cant have fun unless your in a relationship?"

"Nooo… But you know but on a Friday night everyone is out with there person its got to be hard to have a social life."

"No I have a social life its just not dependent on a guy."  
"Yah but what about…"

"Kitty swear to God if you say Friday night I will make you pay."

"On date night what do you do."  
"I usually stay home on weekends and read I have such a busy schedule at school and ec activities that I just relax on weekends and go to church and there have been times where my activities have stretched into the weekend."

"What about..?"

"Kitty enough she doesn't date she's happy."

"Ok so Jessica what brought you to New York?" asked kitty

"It's kind of many reasons."

"Well give us one of them."

"Well in January of last year my mom died and I didn't have any good friends in my town that when my aunt offered to get away for the year well I didn't jump on it a procrastinated and debated it till the last second and then deiced to take it."

"Im so sorry." Said Kitty

(Jessica turns her head and rolls her eyes so kitty can't see but starts to cry a little)

"Its ok it's getting better shoot I was trying not to cry. Sorry guys I just kind of dumped that on you."  
"Its ok jess" said rogue

"I know but man still if I just say mom it makes me tear up even if im just trying to explain without crying."

"O that's so beautiful. You loved her so much Im going to just go." (kitty goes off crying)

(Jessica starts to laugh though her tears)

"She is not the first person to react in that same way to my story."

"O yah, she doesn't even know you though."

"One thing im starting to figure out is that some people just don't know how to react and they get scared off offending so they just have to escape its fine."

"You are so calm about this."

"Im not really Im just starting to get used to explaining this."

"So is it ok if I ask where you and your mom close?"

"O yes I was mommas girl I lived to make her proud of me and we would read the same books she was who I talked to and and she was so." (Jessica is crying again)

(Rogue is starting to look sad and reaches over and hugs Jessica)

"Its nice your so close to your mom me and mine we…"(School bells ring for next class)

"Well rogue we should get to class I don't want you to get in trouble because of me"

The walk home from school

_The rest of the day I was in a blur. I couldn't stop thinking of poor Jessica and how I was a little jealous of her listening to her for 2 seconds you could tell she loved her mom and her mom loved her and unlike every other teen she was completely grateful for it. But me no I had to have the mother who lived for herself and her kids second. Dumping the off a cliff or with strangers like with me even though she wasn't my real mom she just left me to be raised till I was useful to her then she traumatized me to her use. She's not my mom I don't have a mom._

(her thoughts where then interrupted)

"Chere are you ok"

"Yes I am."  
"NO your not come up to my room lets talk."

"No people can listen in there."

"All right come on lets go the park."

"OK"

Park Swings

"Ok so tell Remy what's wrong?"

(tells Remy about Jessica sitting with them and kitty bugging her about dating, and then about Jessica talking about her mother.)

"And Im so horrible because im jealous of a girl how is heartbroken because my mother has been so horrible to me I don't even want to call her my mom she took me in to use me and then messed with my head as soon as I became useful she's not my mom Remy." (Breaks down crying)

(Remy comes behind her and just holds her)

"Chere shush its ok shush she not I know what you mean I've been there I've been there."

"Remy what about my real mom for all I know she didn't give me up what if mystique had kidnapped me with Irene's powers she would have known she would need me for all I know my family wanted me."

"Chere you can't think like that. But if you want to try and find her someday remy will help you but for now you have to remember that your family loves you."

"Yah Kurt dose."

"Not just Kurt but everyone down to your over protective Logan who I can tell is likes a father to you."

(Starts laughing and crying)

"Remy are you afraid of Logan."

"Dam straight."

(Starts laughing a lot)

"Felling better now chere"

"Yah I am."

"Good because wouldn't want you sad when we are going out."

"Remy"

"Yes"

"I haven't let a lot of people see me cry before."

"I know but I like that you trust me."

"Remy.. Where are you taking me tonight a warning would be nice."

"O chere I will work on it but I love to surprise you it makes me happy to take you out and show you off to the world."

"Well I want to look worthy to be shown off."

"You always look perfect…(helps her stand up and starts to walk to the mansion)Even when your crying has made you look like a sad clown."

(Rogue swats Remy and takes off Remy chases her and picks her up and swings her around.)

"Hey chere you cant get away"

"Well you should know better than to make fun of me swamp rat"

"I want to kiss you"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __  
Cliffy kind of.


	15. Listening

Disclaimer I don't own anything

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

(Just a recap of where we left off Remy had just cheered Rogue up and they where playing in the park and he had run over and picked her up and said "I want to kiss you")

.......................................................................................

"Remy I want to kiss you to"

"Good" (Leans in to kiss her)

"But I cant you know that"

"I know but maybe a little zap is worth it"

"NO"

"I'm sorry chere. I said I would never do anything without your permission."(Leans down his head) "And I still won't but if I can find a way where you won't hurt me and more importantly you wont get hurt can I have your permission to kiss you"(rests his head on hers)

"Why do you worry about me you would be the one who would be hurt?"

"You don't see you can't hurt me and I'm your boyfriend it is my job to make sure your never hurt. But do I have your permission."

"(Whispers) Yes" (Remy smiles his face still resting on his head then leans down and kisses the top of her head.)

"This will have to do for now but lets get you back so we can get ready to go out. That is if you still want to."

"Depends where we are going."

(Remy finally puts rogue down and they start to walk back)

"Well see Remy he remembered a certain girl wanted to see a movie something about a bloody valentine but didn't get a chance to see it in theaters so he found a small theater that shows movies that are about to come out on dvd"

"Remy how did you remember that."

"Because you said it"

"There's no way you will remember everything I say"

"O well Remy will try his hardest to avoid that"

"Whatever"

Rogue and kitty's room

(Kitty is Sitting at her desk looking for something when rogue walks in)

"Hi kitty lose somethin"

"Yah I cant find the eye shadow I want to where tonight."

"O that stinks"

"Yah so rogue you are what's the word I'm looking for um. You're friendlier than usual."

"What"

"Yah your not locking yourself away your smelling my gosh your inviting people that don't live here to eat lunch with us.  
"Is there something wrong with that Jessica's nice."

"You haven't talked to anyone in school besides us since risty."

"Jessica is not like risty."  
"I didn't say she was but"

"But what I cant be trusted to pick friends because im the week spot that's going to let someone in."  
"NO ROGUE LISTEN FOR A MINNET. Ok What I meant was its nice to see you happy and being the one to encourage people again I just didn't except that."

"Sorry to get angry at you."  
"Its ok I cant blame you so many people around here are always shying away like they still don't trust you and its really not fair after all you have done."

"Still I shouldn't get so defensive so fast."

"O your fine so are you and Remy going out."

"Yah we are going to see my bloody valentine."

"Really I would expect some wildly romantic thing from him."

"I think its romantic."

"O how."  
"Its kind of a long story but it showed me he's listening to me."

"And it's a scary movie so you get to cuddle up and let him protect you."(Starts giggling)

(rogue walks in the bathroom)

"Kitty what's wrong with the like 20 eye shadows in here"

After the movie walk back

"So rogue tell me more about your new friend."  
"Really"  
"What"  
"Tell me about your new friend you sound like you're talking to a 5 year old at dinner."  
"Sorry"

"Its ok but I don't know much about her. I told you most of it. She's from south Dakota and living with her aunt for the year. She's from a big family. Nice to everyone and gives everyone a chance. Really the opposite of me."

"I don't know both of you are from other states. You both like music. Both have had tragedies with your mothers. Both of you have a big family."

"I can see where your right."

"So Remy tell me more about you."  
"What do you want to know."  
"Well I know you have a brother any other siblings."  
"Well there is technically Mercy she's Henri's wife. But I grew up with lots of cousins running around that it seemed like I had tons of siblings. Especially with Theorem and Etienne. They where always causing trouble. I remember the first time those two thought they where so sneaky to steal cookies from the kitchen thinking no one would notice sneaky behavior in a house of thieves."  
"I bet you didn't get away with cookies for a long time."  
"Not true when ever they would get caught I would just walk in while they were being talked to and take all I wanted."  
"You sneaky Cajun."

"I don't know about sneaky I just know that when I want something and have an opportunity to get it I won't let that slip by."

"Sounds like you where happy."  
"Not always not always."

"Remy?? Do you want to talk about something"  
"You have seen how me and my father get along. He had been preparing to use me as another tool since he adopted me."

"I kind of got that felling when he said he needed your powers."  
"So you had hared that."

"Yes."

"Well he wasn't always so bad but as he started training us to be part of the gild he was training me harder never warning me that he knew I would be able to do this."  
"How did he know."  
"I don't know if he did I think he just knew I would have some kind of power so he wanted me to know control so it could be used fast. But it would have been nice to know something would happen to me instead of one day blowing a baseball bat when I was playing with my brothers."  
"Did you hurt yourself?"  
"I was ok I burnt my hand I have a few scars that's why I where motorcycle gloves."  
"O and I thought you where just trying to remind everyone how manly you where."  
"There's that to."

"Remy it's a nice night you should take me for a ride on that bike."  
"Ok where do you want to go."  
"Anywhere you want to go."

……………………………………………………….

I know I took and artistic license with remys story. Shoot me.


	16. Ride

Disclaimer I do not own anything

Note: hey sorry lots of stuff has been going on it's a long story but basically two friends where dating and none stop texting me to ask about the other and at the climax I was in a car with the guy coming back from a concert and the girl called and asked me how she could break up with him and I'm like he's sitting two in from me and she was still like so how do u think I can break up with him. My phone is loud and he heard what she was saying about how she was dating another guy so it was a big blowup with me in the middle. So I have been distracted every night from typing because I was getting a text every few min.

]/]/]/]/]/]/]/]/]/]/]/]/]/]/]/]//]/]/]/]/]/]/]/]/]/]/]/]/]/]/]/]/]/]/]/]/]/]/]/]/]/]/]/]/]//]/]/]/]/]/]/]/]/]/]/]//]/]

"where do you want to go any where. Want to drive into new York.

"I don't think we can go to far."

"Hey where ever you want to go even if you just want to drive around for a wile"

"Thanks Remy"

"So where are we going"

"Well we are going out of town a ways but I'm driving.

Outside of town Parked just in a small grove of trees

"So I want to know how you learned to drive so well."

"Lets see when I was in the brotherhood I accidently absorbed someone who could drive and ended up taking off on a bike before I could get the physic under control again. But I loved the felling so much I taught myself to ride. I don't get to much I take Logan's bike every once and a while."

"I will have to take you out on the bike more than you should have told me that you like to ride."

"I just did besides not a lot of guys want to be seen riding behind."

"True chere but if you would like to ride then maybe we will get you a bike."

"Remy no I don't want you thinking you have to buy expensive presents we have only been dating a few weeks."

"Who said anything about buy?" {dirty look for rogue}

"Kidding kidding but Just so you know I will buy you things its my right as the boyfriend. But not because I think I have to buy you but because I want to spoil you."

"OK whatever."

"So why did you bring me out to the middle of no where chere planning to get rid of me."

"Yes I'm sick of you already If you will come this way I have a hole dug so its less work for me."

"Yes because we wouldn't want you to have to spend all that extra time dragging my body off."

"I know I have to already get to practicing being distort at you missing. But anyway no I don't know why I stopped here it just looked like a nice place to stop."

"It is nice and quiet."

"And no one is listening in on us."

[lays down in the grass and cuddles with eachother]

"Nice and alone, So rogue tell me more about this choir thing."

"Well what do you want to know."

"You mentioned that they are trying to get you to be in a contest so you must be good."

"I don't know about that the teacher she's so nice she try's to get everyone to go to the contest."

"So are you going to go."

" I already have to go to the contest against my will but I do think I'm going to do a solo."  
"Really"

"Yah I mean might as well and its at a small privet competition so there's no way that anyone we live with is going to be there and see this so."  
"I guess that makes sense especially if you have to be there."

"yah"{said sleepily}

"no no no chere no falling asleep."

"I'm not asleep"

"You sounded like it"

"I'm not asleep just comfy"

"It is nice what time it is."

"Um (looks at cell phone clock) It's just about 9"

"Shoot we better get going"

"We just got here"

"I'm not going to become a shish kabob for sitting on the side of the road."  
"Says the guy that suggested New York"

"Yes because then there would be better places to hide."  
"You relies you are making no since if he can find you us hundreds of miles away in your home town he can find us in a city that is only about 30 min away."  
"Way to make your boyfriend fell less nervous now I'm going to think he's watching us now."

"You where nervous before"

"Its hard not be nervous of a guy that acts like your dad especially one that is indestructible that has metal claws."

"You're scared of Logan. You're scared of Logan"

"I fail to see the humor."

"Its just wow."

"Do you think I shouldn't be weary of him?"

"No you should be scared of him."

"I'm not scared of him."

"Whatever lets go."

} } } } } } } } } } } }} } } } } } } } } } } } } } } } } } } } } } } } } } } } } } } } }} } }} }

Ok so it's really short this time hopefully tomorrow I will get more up.

I don't want to be begging for reviews but I kind of want to know what everyone is thinking so far.


	17. songs

Disclaimer I don't own anything.

Still dealing with friend drama. Omg I think I need new friends. Same boy bugging me trying to get my help courting a girl that has no interest that's another one of my friends. But between that and watching my sis and having a little of a social life I kind of got distracted. Sorry.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ __

Rogue and Remy sneaking in 5 min past curfew

"Don't worry being quiet is what I'm good at chere"  
"I'm not its only 5 min past not a big deal."

"Lets just get in and not push our luck."  
"Whatever"

(Rogue walks past Remy and slams a door)

"That girl may just kill me"

Rogue walking to her room

_I'm not afraid of being no 5 min late I couldn't even count all the times every other kid in this place has been late walked right past Logan and got nothing I'm not going to walk on egg shells just because now I have a boyfriend._

"Stripes"

_O speak and he shall appear _

"Your in a bit late aren't you."

"Don't know what you mean Logan"

"Its 5 past"  
"Yah and"

"Your five min late next time you will be punished"

"For five min"  
"Yes you are a role model and cant go sneaking in late especially now that you have a boyfriend"

"Logan we where on the grounds on time mostly we where parking the bike and putting our helmets on the shelf instead of dropping them on the floor. I'm not going to fight you on this but I wasn't even late by technically unless you mean after curfew we cant even be outside."  
"Don't push it rogue'  
"Night Logan"

"Good night stripes"

Next morn piano room

(Remy is watching rogue practice from the doorway)

"So Remy are you going to come in here and help me pick my solo or are you going to creep in the doorway all morn."  
"Sorry chere its just you look très beautiful practicing I didn't want to interrupt."

"Charmer. So come over here and sit jess emailed me 2 that she recommends by my voice."  
"Lay it on me"

"Ok"

_**Go away from my window  
Go away from my door  
Go away way from my bedside  
And bother me no more  
And bother me no more**_

I'll go tell all of my brothers  
I'll go tell my sisters too  
The reason that my heart is broke  
Is on account of you  
Is on account of you

I'll give you back your letter  
I'll give you back you ring  
And I won't forget my own true love  
As long as song birds sing  
As long as song birds sing

Go away from my window  
Go away from my door  
Go away way from my bedside  
And bother me no more  
And bother me no more

I'll tell all of my brothers  
I'll tell my sisters too  
The reason that my heart is broke  
Is on account of you  
Is on account of you  


"So what you think"  
"It sounds pretty but I don't like it."

"Figured you wouldn't."  
"So why did you consider it."

"Because wanted to see your reaction."  
"So what else you got."  
"Dose it matter I'm choosing that one."  
"Well I want to hear it."

"Maybe later want to go out get some lunch."  
"Whatever you say but I think you should show me the other song."

"Not yet."  
" Why"  
"I want it to sound good when you here it."  
"Well whats it about"  
(rogue blushes)

"True love"  
"O now you must tell me"  
____ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

So should she make him sweat or will she tell him if I get at least one review I will put up the next chap before tomorrow morn.


	18. sing me to heaven

Disclaimer I don't own anything

:small an: I don't want to seem rude or that I don't want constructive criticism. But just so you know I do have a very small learning disability when I am typing or writing words can get out of order and words like write and right sometimes will seem interchangeable to me. One thing to know is that back when I was in high school me diss teacher said my writing improved after I started reading fan fic so yah. It has helped me so please do fell free to correct me when I spell something wrong or put the wrong word there and I want to thank all of you that have been correcting me you all have been doing it in such a nice way its great. I will continue to try harder.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ __

Piano room

"Ok Remy if you want to hear what its about I will read you the poem but you will have to wait to hear it sung"

"Ok lets hear it"

"_**In my heart's sequestered chambers lie truths stripped of poets' gloss **_

_**Words alone are vain and vacant, and my heart is mute **_

_**In response to aching silence, memory summons half-heard voices **_

_**And my soul finds primal eloquence, and wraps me in song **_

_**If you would comfort me, sing me a lullaby **_

_**If you would win my heart, sing me a love song **_

_**If you would mourn me and bring me to God, **_

_**sing me a requiem, sing me to Heaven **_

_**Touch in me all love and passion, pain and pleasure **_

_**Touch in me grief and comfort, love and passion, pain and pleasure **_

_**Sing me a lullaby, a love song, a requiem **_

_**Love me, comfort me, bring me to God **_

_**Sing me a love song, sing me to Heaven"**_

___**Sing me to heaven**_

_**Daniel e gawthrop**_

(Blank silence in the room as they stare into each other's eyes)

"Chere Jessica didn't pick that out did she"

"No but she showed it to me and" (Silenced as Remy grabs her and kisses her chastely and quickly)

"Chere don't be mad I think I'm falling for you and after that I couldn't help myself"

"Remy I should be mad You did promise, But I cant because I am falling for you to."

(he once again quickly grabs her head and kisses her but this time lingers and they are both lost in the moment till they lean back and look at eachother)

" Remy why didn't I hurt you"

"I don't know chere but I like it" (brushing her bare cheek with his hand that's when rogue jerks away)

"Chere what's wrong"

"That time I felt my powers starting to kick in"

(Rogue looks down at her lap)

"hey chere look at me Remy just got two of the best kisses of his life its not a time to be sad also now we may be able to find clues to help you, So lets go tell the professor what happened then I'm taking you to lunch"

"You are to good to me."

Professor x office

" We where in the piano room and rogue was playing for me and then she read me a song she's working on and instinctively not thinking kissed her and nothing then a few seconds latter after I told her something personal I surprised her and kissed her again it wasn't till I touched her cheek that her powers kicked in."

_After we got to the office the professor asked us to tell him what happened giving as many details as we could luckily Remy took the lead in telling the story I didn't know how to skip around telling my teacher that I'm falling in love._

"Rogue is there anything you want to add" asked the professor

"No but can you give me a clue as to what's going on."

"Rogue I do have a theory"

"Will you tell me I want to know"

"I am starting to think that its your music that's helping you get control"

"come again"

"I believe that what put your powers out of control was when they manifested raven put you in several high stressed situations that night. Then took you out of your area of comfort where you grew up. Soon after you learned of her betray and even since there has been a long strain of unending stressful situations. I think that taking back up the piano a tie to your past and even you new relationship with you Mr. LeBeau has been slowly putting you back into a situation of comfort."

(Rogue and remys faces stared in disbelief)

"Now understand rogue it's a theory But I think we should act on it till we can test it I want to ask you to not go on any of the missions for a while and instead of the danger room me and you will be meeting in the piano room during that time and I will try to observe physically how playing effects you. With you permission of course"

" Yes of course if you think it will help Of course"  
"Good rogue I will see you soon then"  
"thank you professor" said Rogue

"Yes thank you professor" said Remy

Small café in Bayville

"Remy I cant believe it that music may be they way I will get control it sounds like some inspirational after school special."

"hey Remy be helping you to I heard that part"

"Yah and I bet your head almost exploded from your inflating ego"

"No Remys was to busy thinking that he wishes he could have opened his eyes and been here sooner for you"

"Awe you can go for sarcastic to sweet on a drop of a dime cant you. Also its not you fault" (looks down at her food and goes quiet)

"Chere this sadness doesn't make any sense chere soon you may be in control again"

"Yah but I may have been able to be in control from the beginning if my harpy mother hadn't gone and messed with my head for her own gain." (she grumbled out)

"Hey I'm not saying don't be mad at your mother but lets not let it ruin our happy day. Chere here is to you soon you may be in control again and then Remy is going to get the next best kiss of his life"

"You think so Cajun"  
"Of course because any kiss with you will be the best remy has had"

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

Ok I loved that chapter. The songs I have used so far in the story are ones that I sang before go away from my window was my senior year contest piece and this one sing me to heaven is actually a group piece I have sang. And as I was learning sing me to heaven I kept thinking how it seamed to be a song that summed them up so it inspired this fan fic so I had to make the revile of the song in a special chapter. Don't worry we are far from done


	19. to soon and the art of sneeking

Rogue and Kitty's room late afternoon.

"rogue where have you been I have been like so worried"

"I was just out for lunch with Remy what's wrong?"

"I heard that this morning you and Remy ran to the professors office and had some emergency meeting with you then I heard him tell Storm Logan Scott and Jean that you wont be in dr sessions for the time being and I like totally panicked and thought you where hurt so I went to look in the infirmary and you weren't there so then I didn't know what to do so I came back here to wait."

"I'm fine actually better than fine."

"What happened something happened?"

"Well Remy kissed me"

"WHAT omg and then what happened"

"Nothing that's the great part we may have found out the control to my powers the professor thinks its like a stress disorder the mystique caused by messing with my mind so much that night and I haven't had time to get over it till Remy came and started to reminded me of home and comforting things that I could get over it."

"That bitch I cant believe she did this to you. Do you think she did it on purpose?"

"Right now I do think that just don't tell Kurt he already hurts so much from the other things he knows about her to know that she may have done this on purpose will just upset him more."

"Yah but what are you going to do lie when he asks if you think she did it on purpose?"

"Nah I will just say that I don't know. And truthfully I don't I just know better then to give her the benefit of drought."

"I bet this is why Logan broke in the new dr equipment this afternoon after speaking the professor privately."

"I guessed he would be mad but I thought he should know and I gave the professor permission to tell him and storm."

"What about Jean and Scott they are members of the staff now"

"I don't think its there business yet and to me they are not yet and sence I wont get to go on missions for a while they have no reason to know last thing I need is miss perfect thinks she has to show up and stick her nose in everyone's business showing up around me out of the blue conveniently to show her support and tell me not to give up speech spare me"

"I agree but who are you going to all tell?"

"Well you Kurt Remy of course knows and I think I'm going to tell Jessica for now and others when I know if its working or not."

"Why Jessica you like barley know her"

"I haven't told her much about my powers but when I talk she always listens and she's been though a lot so she kind of gets it."

"Yah but she's not a mutant so what dose she know about living like us."

"Kitty pride it sounded like you where saying I shouldn't be friends with someone that doesn't live here."

"No not at all"

"Good because kitty we don't know a lot about her shoot for all we know she is but is doing just fine without help if not she's probably related to someone who is you've seen the statistics its on a high rise since we where exposed."

'True sorry I was being a brat I just was taken back that you would tell someone outside the mansion yah know"

"Yah so got a hot date with Pete tonight"

"Yup sure do but before I start getting ready besides realizing you didn't send him to a coma what else happened after the kiss"

"Well It was such a good kiss not that I have much to compare it to he took me completely by surprise and pulled away so fast but it left my lips tingling and my head was clouding up till he asked If I was ok me when he should be hurt then he tells me that he's falling for me. And I told him I was falling for him. Then he grabbed me and kissed me again"

"OMG OMG that's so romantic he just its like a movie where he swept you off your feet or something and then he lets you know that he's falling in love with you. Soon he will tell you he loves you and you will have control of your powers its so awesome."

"Yah it is awesome but we haven't been dating long isn't too soon for us to be saying stuff like that.

"Don't over think it you don't have to get married right after he says I love you and its not like there's some planed out timer that says nope too soon have to wait nope its what you too are good with."

"thanks kitty I think I'm going to go read in Remy's room so you can get ready for your date."

"You don't have to leave"

"Your like a whirlwind when you get ready its best not to be in here last week you phased through me going to you closet."

"Sorry the quickest route is a strait line"

"Its ok kitty I like spending time with Remy and tonight I'm going to watch a movie with Kurt since Amanda's got big family in town and cant see him this weekend I this way I get a chance to talk to him about all that's going on."

"It sucks that they are still sneaking around he should be able to see her no matter what."

"I think they both want to try the parents again but don't know how."

"Yah but at least she graduates this year and will be out of the house in collage then they can see eachother more."

"Yah hopefully latter kit"

"Latter rogue"

Remy's room

"Hey can I hang out here hurricane kitty is getting ready for her date."

"you are always welcome in Remy's room my chere"

"thanks but im hanging out with my brother later just so you know his girlfriends got family in town and so they don't get to see eachother this weekend."

"How come I haven't seen the girlfriend around here"

"Her parents forbid her from seeing him after toad showed up at the meet the parents dinner and stole his image inducer after fighting him all thought the house to get it but still I don't think its an excuse because I think its mostly cause he's blue. But she will be here more during the summer after school its to easy to be seen walking in the mansion cause her parents are off work and her dads route home takes him right past here."

"I see well if he wants any tips on silently sneaking in a house you should send him to me with my help the parents will never hear him in the room."

"Remy that's not the relationship they have also he's a teleporter he doesn't need help sneaking in places."

"Aw but what about the smell of brimstone he leaves and how quiet is he when he moves around?"

"O I don't know he doesn't need it any way you forget my brother was raised I a strict catholic family."

"So was I"

"Ok but my brother was raised in Germany in a strict catholic family."

"Yes I see your point still I can help with sneaking tips and I know some of the great hideout spots of Bayville and surrounding areas."

"I cant believe you want to bond with my brother by helping him sneak a girl around but saying it out loud it dose sound like a way for you two to break the ice now that we are dating you know since he's the family I know"

"I was joking at first but know you make since if you find a way send him to me not that I will help him to get in the girls room and not that getting in said room always leads to

Jumping in bed together chere we catholic boys are taught to be gentlemen."

"Remy you want to go down the path of your old bed buddies"

"The past chere Remy is going to be the gentlemen he was raised to be now and like I was saying if they are going to sneak around they have to think of other possibilities and not get to distracted I know about sneaking things away and not getting caught."

"Ok, and Remy you are being a perfect gentlemen just thought I should tell you that."

"For you chere all for you"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

Hey everyone having a good night I'm having a bit of insomnia lol and decided to crack out a new chap. Next one will be about talking to Kurt and then Jessica and I'm going to try and get a bit of her new training in the next one too.


	20. caramel macchiato

Disclaimer I don't own anything

Outside of school Monday morning

"Morning rogue." Said Jessica handing rogue a to go cup of coffee

"Hey jess you didn't need to bring me coffee but thank you." Said rogue

"Well I had the urge to stop and get some coffee this morn and there's this place that makes the most Carmely Carmel macchiato. Just don't tell my aunt that it's a Carmel macchiato." Said Jessica

"Who's your aunt and why would she care what type off coffee you drink in the morning." She asked sipping her coffee

"My aunt is Mrs. diddle and she really doesn't she just always mentions in passing how drinks with dairy in it aren't good before you sing creates to much flam or something messes up the voice." Jess explained

"Your aunts our teacher I wouldn't of guessed"

"Yah well I don't go bragging I didn't want to end up with everyone talking about me behind my back saying I got special treatment or something like that. Not that I'm ashamed of it at all its cool I get a ride to chorus if I get up in time. And when I'm practicing for contest I get someone who will give me an honest opinion. BTW how goes your practicing did your boyfriend like the song."

"Wow I don't know where to start with that. Um Did Remy like the song o yes."  
"Aeee what happened do tell."

"If you would let me Finnish."

"Sorry"

" But anyway I've told you about how I cant touch people right."

"yah"

"Well see I was showing him the song I chose and he kissed me by surprise and nothing happened"  
"That's awesome so what happened did you learn your control"  
"Well not yet but for the first time in a while I have hope in gaining control soon"

" cool we should eat lunch together today so you can tell me more about your boyfriend."  
"Sounds good kitty might eat with us might not who ever knows. But anyway thanks again for the coffee."  
"Your welcome rogue" She said as they walked into chorus

Lunchtime 

{Rogue and Jessica are sitting outside close to a tree eating lunch}

"So you have been only been dating a few weeks." Asked Jessica

"Yes why"

"well when You talk about him you have the same look on your face as this girl at my old school they where your real life fairy tale dating for 3 years went to different schools but still managed to go to all of eachother school events but here was the kicker one day she decided she wasn't going to kiss anymore till she was married and he didn't care at all she graduated and went to collage a ways away and he stayed in the local area and they stayed together but to make a long story short they got engaged a few weeks ago. So romantic"

"where did you go to school a nunnery." Said kitty that caught the whole story as she sat down with them  
"Kitty really" said rogue

"what I don't get it she decide she's not going to date in high school and like the only friend we have heard her talk about dates but doesn't kiss."

"Well the middle school used to be a convent but the diocese got the nuns a different house and they turned the convent into the middle school. (notices there blank stares) I thought I have said before that I went to a catholic school before but no most of the girls don't really fallow what they teach there sadly."

"Catholic school did you like have to where uniforms like plaid skirts and white shirts." asked kitty

"Kitty you watched that Brittany video to much no our uniforms where black bottoms which for girls could be a skirt or pants and a white polo top."

"That sucks" said kitty sounding discussed

"No not really I mean it's a uniform and they decide it based on the easiness to find the cloths so people wouldn't have to order specially and they didn't force us to all where the same shoes our shoes where ours to decide as long as the toes where closed and our jewelry was all free to decide." Said Jessica

"I see so its like out uniforms kitty we can adjust our uniforms a little for each person." Said rogue

"Yah I guess so what where you two talking about before" asked kitty

"Well I was asking rogue about her boyfriend" Said Jessica

" I suppose she told you how he may have found the way for her to learn control right" Added kitty

"No not yet rogue is that true" Said Jessica excitedly

"In a way ok so the new theory is that the lack of control has been a cause of like a stress disorder caused from the night I got my powers and Remy has been doing things with me that remind me of home and been calming me down and so that may be how to learn control is to.."

"Calm down" asked Jessica

"Yah I guess that's how you would put it."

"Is this going to stop you from competing in the contest?" Asked Jessica

"What contest" asked kitty  
"Um"  
"A few people that are in choir are going to compete in a solo contest. And Im one of them" Said rogue

"That's awesome when it I will get… "

"No! you wont get anyone I don't want a bunch of people there I don't want them horning in on my thing." Said rogue to kitty

" Im sorry rogue"

"Its not your fault Jessica" Said rogue

"Kitty you cant tell anyone"

"Ok"

After school piano room

"So rogue how was your day." Asked Xavier

"Um ok"

"tell me about it"

"Well choir school lunch more school cant we just start"

"We are so rogue why don't you start playing some music"  
(as she played it became evidently clear that she was vary tense)

"Ok rogue why don't you take a break and Ill be right back"

(Professor Xavier steps in the hallway and pulls out a com like devise)

"Wolverine would you send gambit down to the piano room"

"Sure he's on his way" said wolverine

(Waits patiently till gambit arrives)

"Professor what's going on is rogue ok"

"Yes I want to try something else she's to tense right now would you be willing to help."

"Of course how"

"Well for one thing I think she would be more comfortable with you being the one to be the tester and she's calmer around you."

"ok Lets do this"

(walks back in the room)

"Ok rogue now we are going to try something else gambit has volunteered to when your comfortable test if your powers are kicking in. (pulls out a devise) this is a wireless hear monitor Its not going to beep at you it will recorded then we will see when your at your calmest hopefully from this we can start to figure out how to in a way turn off your powers but also how to turn them back on."

"Ok professor" said rogue  
"Rogue do you think you would be comfortable with gambit touching you in this session" asked the professor

"I think so" answered rogue

"Good gambits when you think its ok touch her face or take her hand"

"Ok one second professor" leans in to talk to rogue

"Your ok its just me and you sitting here like everyday practicing maybe you will teach Remy some piano today."  
"maybe"  
"Are you ready to play Remy your song for contest yet." Asked Remy

"Not yet"

"Ok so what are you going to play for me today maybe something smooth or what about something popular"

"How's this"

(starts playing a old jazz song on the piano)

"Chere that's perfect like our first date remember when I got you to dance and got you out to the middle of the floor to show off what a beautiful girl I got the honor to dance with."

"Yah I remember that but what I liked better is when we walked in the park and sat on the swings and talked"

" I wanted to take you in my arms so bad or at least hold your hands like I am now"  
(looks down realizing not only has she stopped playing but the Remy is holding her hand)

"O no" Said rogue as Remy went down

"NO no Remy are you ok"  
"Rogue calm yourself he didn't even go unconscious this time" said the professor reminding rogue he was still in the room

"Chere Im fine it wasn't even as bad as the past times just don't touch your piano" said Remy in a calming voice

" Rogue tell us how your felling." Said the professor

"I fell different then other times it was like a static shock more than the usual pain in my head and Remy's not trying to take over but I wonder if that's more him than control but I can fell his powers vary powerfully" Said rogue

"I like your eyes chere" Said gambit

"I got your eyes to" asked rogue

"Yes they look better on you though" said gambit

"Yes well this has been a great learning day I will review this session to plan our future sessions" Said the professor

"Ok thank you professor" Said rogue  
"your welcome rogue I just hope that this will work" Said the professor as he left the room

"I wish I had a camera chere the eyes look so great on you."  
"whatever charmer"


	21. girls night plot

So to start off so sorry that its been forever. Life was hard this summer and I couldn't afford school. I now see that its been a blessing I found a job I love. Things are going pretty good. Today I had to stay home sick so you get a new chapter and I will try to write more soon.

* * *

Rogues room Thursday night

For the rest of the week we continued like this I would train on my powers with Remy and the professor. I would play some song while he slowly started to touch me. In this short time I started wishing I wasn't so stubborn that I didn't want him to hear my song before the contest it really wasn't fair to him. But I need to make it special for him and I knew just the way. But how to set something like this up I'm not a charmer like Remy my people skills are 0.

"Rogue what are you so deep in thought about." Asked Jessica

"Its nothing just I have an idea for a surprise for Remy but I don't know how to accomplish it" Said Rogue

"Well why don't you tell me about it let me see what I can do to help" offered Jessica

"Here is my plan……"

Remy's point of view down the hall from rogues room

What to do what to do rogues friend Jessica is over. We already are done with training for the day. Ill go see if Piotrwants to shoot some pool or play a video game or something. First ill just say hi to rogue and her friend.

(gets close to her door)

"And it would be that simple" came the hushed up voice of rogue

"No prob ill just call my aunt" said Jessica

Nock nock

"come in Remy" said rogue

"Now chere how did you know it was me?" asked Remy

"Easy sense there's no school tomorrow there is almost no one here and mister social would be looking for someone to hang out with." Said rogue

"O yah go on and tease your boyfriend in front of your friend chere" Teased Remy

"Well don't be such an easy target" said rogue

"And here I thought you would like your boyfriend to show you a little attention" he said then crossed the room and gave here a quick peck on the lips

" Ummm so Remy have you met my friend Jessica." Asked rogue

"Its nice to meet you belle fille" Said Remy bending down and kissing her hand

"Nice to meet you Remy and Rogue I approve" said Jessica

"Thank you" said Remy

" Must you charm all my friends" Said rogue sarcastically

"yes but just because they are your friends." Said Remy

"Its so cute how you two tease eachother like an old couple" said Jessica

"Thanks jess so Remy whatcha want. Well besides this (sneaks another peck) to say hi and ask if you have seen Piotr." Said remy

"I would check his room first but sense kitty's not here they might have gone out." Said rogue

"Merde I didn't think of that o well Ill let you get back to your girls night" Said Remy

"Thanks Remy see you later" Asked rogue

"Of course" said Remy then he left

Rogues point of view rogues room again 

"So that was super cute" said Jessica

"Whatever jess" Said rogue

"You two are" Said Jessica

"I think I love him jess" Said rogue

"I know and he will know after sat night for sure" said Jessica

"Do you think I should tell him" Said rogue

……

Ill stop yah there for a second im thinking of putting another up tonight so till later


	22. the club

I just wanted to thank the enthusiastic reviewers. You make me so happy that people are excited about my story especially darkdeamon41 who left me a vary inspiring review a while back.

Thank you

_Things italics are thoughts _

Outside the jazz bar

"Why exactly did you want to come here?" Asked Remy

"I thought you liked this place you used to drag me down here all the time" said Piotr

"Yes but heres the thing you didn't like it" said Remy

"Well maybe I am giving you your way sense you couldn't find your girlfriend tonight." Said Piotr

"O I'm fine with it I know she's up to something though she's been sneaking around with her girl friends all day. Said Remy _but im so happy because she has been able to be comfortable with them_ "

"O what do she thinks she's up to" asked Piotr (with a hint of nervousness)

"I don't know and God help me I haven't tried to find out because I have a felling its for me and I just cant ruin it for her" Said remy

" wow you letting yourself be out of the loop that has got to be a first" Said piotr (and they walked into the jazz bar)

Inside the jazz bar 

"aw Remy where's your girlfriend we haven't seen you since you cleared our dance floor here a few weeks ago." Said Robert the owner

"Robert I didn't see you that night and she's with her friends somewhere" Said remy

"If you would have taken time to notice everyone who was working when your out with a girl like that I would have to worry about you. Maybe she will be meeting you later" Said Robert

(piotr chokes on his drink)

"There is no way that's to strong for you I've seen you drink stuff so strong I swear its battery acid you've been nervous all night what are you up to." Asked remy as the sound of a piano came over the club

"**In my heart's sequestered chambers lie truths stripped of poets' gloss **

**Words alone are vain and vacant, and my heart is mute **

**In response to aching silence, memory summons half-heard voices **

**And my soul finds primal eloquence, and wraps me in song"**

"I know that voice and I know that song" Said remy turning around

_**If you would comfort me, sing me a lullaby **_

_**If you would win my heart, sing me a love song **_

_**If you would mourn me and bring me to God, **_

_**sing me a requiem, sing me to Heaven **_

_I turned around and there she was but she was my rogue but she was so much more she was like a angel and a women a princess and a goddess and so much more in one. Her dress was a beautiful emerald green dress like something that makes you think of a movie about the 40s with matching shoes her hair was in down and in ringlet waves. She had the brightes red lipstick on but its her eyes right now all I see is Love_

_**sing me a requiem, sing me to Heaven **_

_**Touch in me all love and passion, pain and pleasure **_

_**Touch in me grief and comfort, love and passion, pain and pleasure **_

_**Sing me a lullaby, a love song, a requiem **_

_**Love me, comfort me, bring me to God **_

_**Sing me a love song, sing me to Heaven"**_

_**Sing me to heaven**_

_(_She never got to finish the song completely because Remy crossed the floor and dipped her in dramatic passionate but sadly quick kiss)

"I love you" Said remy

"I love you to" Said rogue

"That's why I set this up for you" said rogue

" My chere not fair I've been planning something for you so I could tell you." Said remy

"But you show me that all the time. You risk yourself for me every day. You keep my secrets you care about my brother you even charm my friends" said rogue

(btw now there dancing and the piano player is playing the song lightly again)

"You are to good for me never leave me please chere I know that there is no way I could ever do better than you. I don't think I can be apart from you for more than a few days" Said Remy

"I would never leave you" Said rogue

(they are just slow dancing now her head is on his shoulder)

Hours later a walk in the park

"So how did you set it up?" asked Remy

"Well Jessica her uncle Robert who she lives with right now owns it" said rogue

"No way Robert is her uncle." Said Remy

"yah her aunt met him years and years ago when he was a bartender in some other bar and she was a young singer just trying to pay for collage its kind of romantic" Said rogue

"Really I didn't know that about Rob" Said Remy

"You call him Rob" asked rogue

"Well yah he's kind of my way in when I first came to the town I made friends with him and he looked the other way as long as I didn't drink while I was there I mostly went for the music anyway." Said Remy

"You look deep in thought there chere" Said Remy

"Well its more like it's a small world after all is playing in my head" said rogue

"That it is that it is" said Remy

"So what where you planning" Asked rogue

"what are you talking about " asked Remy

"You said you have been planning how you where going to say I love you" Said rogue

"Well I hadn't had much so far but first I was going to hand kitty my credit car and tell her to take you out and get you a dress and your nails done and hair the works. Then I would pick you up wherein a tux. With roses but I wouldn't take you out to a restaurant I was going to take you on a picnic at the state park forest that a hour away then by candle light I would have looked into your eyes and said I love you"

"O Remy I love you" Said rogue (as she kissed him but without thinking it was long)

"I love you to" said Remy smiling

(and they where both thinking)

_Its getting better_

I love this chap and also the song is not a jazz song its vary soft vary melody. Btw Im not the type to put pics on my profile of the outfits sorry I want people to think of it they way the think it is if that makes since.

Btw I think I will have the club again but I need a good suggestion for a name.


	23. Gator boots

So Im sorry life has been hetic and hasent let me have a lot of time for writeing but im going to try harder hopefully I haven't upset anyone or lost to many readers.

So disclaimer I don't own anything

* * *

Rogues room 

_Its been 2 weeks since I told Remy I loved him. He still helps me practice distracting myself everyday and I work on my song everyday the compaction is coming up soon. Jessica she seems down lately I know something is bothering her I just don't know what._

_Remy has be helping kurt lean to be sneaky with Amanda I still don't know if I approve of this or not on one hand they should get to be together no matter what but at the same time sneaking is not a way to get the point across right idk I'm so confused on this I don't know what to think sometimes. I like to think that things will work out but how often dose that happen. I've tried to do things with Kurt. This Sunday he invited me and Remy to go to church with him. _

Hey rogue watcha doing asked kitty

O just some writing said rogue

Fun fun replied kitty

Anyways what are u up to tonight rogue

I'm not sure yet said rogue nonchalantly

Ic k so don't take this wrong but what's up with your friend Jessica she's so sad as of late usual she's always in a bright mood but lately she's been not so much. Do u think she's jealous of the fact you will probably beat her at that choir thing? Asked kitty

UM probably not I mean its not so much a competition between people but against yourself there's not like a winner you just get told where you are vocally. Said rogue

That doesn't sound fun you practice and practice and you don't even get to be told your better than others. Said kitty

I don't know kitty its not a big deal said rogue

Don't get huffy I'm not trying to argue.

But anyways why don't you know what your doing tonight you have a boyfriend on a Saturday night who you lovvve shouldn't you have plans.

I just fell like a vary laid back night you know just me and Remy no plans. Said rogue stretching her neck

As long as it's not on your back you know what im saying said kitty

Kitty o my !!! exclaimed rogue

Well its not like you two can exactly but I wouldn't put it past you to to find someway. Said kitty

Kitty we haven't even talked about it once yet I'm not sure I even want to I mean I've been doing some thinking and really what girl our age is even ready for something like that also hanging out with Jessica really makes you think doesn't it. Said rogue

Think about what? Said kitty

Think about what it means to make a grown up decision and wait for a time that's right to make such a grown up decision. Instead of just acting on every childish impulse said rogue

I guess that's true and its not like I approve of such things you know. I just want to make sure you arnt man how did this turn into an argument

I know kitty I'm going to go before we start arguing over something else lol.

Remys room 

(door opens and rogue comes in and jumps on the bed where remys got papers laid out around him)

Hi love (kiss) to what do I owe this surprise asked Remy

Well kitty was in an questioning mode and I was turning it into an argument and idk I've been in a laid back mood all day I didn't want to get all worked up so I came to see you. Said rogue

Ic said remy

Yah so what are u up to asked rogue waving her hand to the papers on his bed

Well its letters from my family I'm trying to peace together what in the world is going on. With them down there by reading the undertones. Said remy

Remy said rogue in a tone that said why

What chere I know I really don't want to be any part of it I just need to stay current because the next time someone comes after me because of something my family did. I want to be prepared. Explained remy

I can see your point. So besides the stuff I don't want to know whats going on with your family. Asked rogue

Well mercy wrote about how my dear cousins tried to lure some girls to go skinny dipping in our pool but the girls weren't interested at all but my young cousin didn't get that so they striped down and dove in but apparently were not thinking that they lived in gator country and didn't flip the lights in the pool on first to check don't worry there fine it was only one and it was tiny but they are clamoring out of the opposite side of the pool from where there cloths are the girls disgusted have left long before this and they have to run around naked then to top of there Einstein moment one went in and got a shot gun and shot the gator still in the pool and then the whole house is outside watching my dear cousins scrambling to get dressed and gator guts floating around the pool. They had to pay for the pool to be drained then scrub the pool till it shined. Also send the girls an apology. But in a letter from my brilliant cousin he said how he secretly snuck the gator to be made into boots. To be told there isn't enough for a pair for him so he had them make a pair for a girl who he's going to try and apologize to.

O wow said rogue roiling In laughter he's going to apologize with gator boots.

Well you never know it might work said Remy

So dose stuff like that happen a lot around your house. Asked rogue

O chere you would be so surprised sometime I will have to take you down there. Said Remy so what do you want to do tonight chere?

I just want to veg out here not do anything particularly. Said rogue spreading out on the bed

O yah so how about this you pick out a movie and I'm going to run to the store and get us some ice cream pop and junk food. Said Remy

Yes !! that sounds perfect said rogue

Ok but don't fall asleep before I get back. Said Remy

Fine but its just your blanket so comfy its like being wrapped in a cloud. Came a muffled reply from rogue

Chere remember pick out a movie said Remy

Fine just go said rogue toughing a pillow at Remy.

Ok So this chap is a little shorter than I like to do but I want to see how you like it and add on more maybe tonight yet or tomarow


	24. junk food fight

Same old disclaimer bla bla bla

Remy's room

See I stayed awake even though it seams like it took you like a year and a half to get back here. Said rogue as Remy came back in the room. I see you got enough junk food to buy us a year of dr room sessions to burn it off. She commented getting up to help him by taking one of his 8 bags of food. Now chere who said Remy is going to share that bag you have is yours this is all mine. Yeah nice try swamp rat I see my gummy bears and dr pepper in your bags over there so you can give them up nicely or i'm going to attack. Said rogue playfully getting in an attack stance. I was going to give them up but this attack idea sounds fun. Said Remy hiding the bags behind his back, Remy give um up she said walking over to get the bags. No not happening he said now holding the bags above his head. Remy come on your going to hurt your self rogue said reaching for the bags. How am I going to  
cluck clunk  
Owe ok you where right but its not like I was thinking about bags breaking said Remy giving in and putting the bags down.

Right no one could see 7 flimsy plastic bags full of junk food and pop being held in one hand above your head shock around breaking it is a mystery how this happened she said sarcastically cleaning up bags of candy and goldfish crackers.  
So do you want your dr pepper now that its nice and shock up Remy said handing her a 6 pack of bottles  
Ha-ha yeah by the way how thirsty did you think I am one would have worked she said  
yeah well maybe I plan on holding you captive in here for years he said as he pulled her up onto his bed distracting her from her clean up process  
yeah well the way you go though food we have enough for a day maybe two if we ration right rogue said laughing now come on help me pick up your lucky none of the candy bags broke open you would be on your own then picking up mnms for weeks. But I bet all the cookies are smashed up now.  
Yeah probably are maybe ill find something else sweet to satisfy me. Said Remy picking her off the floor cleanup again bridal style  
really your going to go with an old line like that. She said  
Well it was so easy I mean it was right there and … Remy stared to say  
(kiss) Sorry but you where rambling she said

Yeah I could start rambling again if it means I get another kiss.  
Wipe that smirk off your face swamp rat. So serious what took you so long any way.  
Well your brother stopped me in the hall to ask about meeting to work on the sneaking around thing. Hey don't look at me like that your brother deserves to be able to see his girl you have said so your self and im just helping him learn about more hidden parts of the town unknown spots and not appearing like your in the same place as someone any way he also asked again about church on Sunday I think we should go maybe see if we could meet up with him and Amanda after it would be difficult but then again if it's a big group people aren't going to look as much.  
Yeah possibly but about the not paying attention I think people are still going to look at the group with the germen accent the girl with stripes in her hair and the good looking southerner wherein sunglasses all day.

Good point Said remy  
(KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK)

Are you guys ok I heard stuff crash in there said a voice that sounded a lot like a certain team leader outside the door  
Scott is that you said rogue  
yes are you ok I heard a crash  
yeah like 20 min ago said rogue  
For a team leader he sure has quick reflexes whispered Remy to rogue which made her burst out laughing

Rogue what's so funny wait if your in remys room whys this door closed open up  
Door slams open reveling a suddenly angry rogue

Scott summers if you for one second think you can pull a double standard on me when your in a little red head room like this all the time and on top of it insinuate that I'm the type of girl who is going to do stuff like that just because I have a boy friend I will take you down right here in the hallway. Rogue yelled at Scott

Rogue I didn't mean to what I meant was…  
hey apologize to my girl and get out of here cause what she said goes double for me no one insulates my girl.  
Sorry rogue Scott said as he ran away

There goes our fearless smart leader said rogue that's it Monday I'm asking the professor to let me go on missions again cause there's no way I'm letting my boyfriend go out fighting with brain heads like that while I stay home and paint my nails ranted rogue slamming the door

Chere I don't

No besides its not like I have to use my powers I rarely do I usually am just a fighter anyway.

Hey what I was going to say was I don't see you painting your nails every time your out and as long as the professor doesn't think it would put back your progress I will support you fully you know I love seeing you in your tight uniform but you do realize that missions have like almost been no existent since half of your foes joined your team. Remy said leaning over and kissing her

Your right so do you want to see what movie I chose  
yes I do  
I chose this (holds up twilight) half because I couldn't believe you own this. Said rogue  
yeah you caught me {thought to self return her copy before she notices you stole her copy to watch to learn about her movies also try not to act surprised during movie}  
I don't know if I'm in the mood for this movie thought said remy I mean if we both have seen it so much.

I guess your right {you got lucky remy}

So what do you want to watch.


End file.
